


Normal Life

by MeisterEule



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, M/M, Problems, Romance, Sexual Content, i'm so good adding tags xD
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich habe mich entschieden eine Mehrkapitel Fanfic zu South Park zu schreiben, da ich die Sendung, Charaktere und auch bestimmte Pairings einfach überalles liebe~ <3</p>
<p>Hier gibts viel Schwachsinn, komisches Zeug und alles was so zu South Park passt und dazu gehört!<br/>Gibt es überhaupt etwas, das in South Park nicht passieren kann?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Alltag eines Freaks

**Der Alltag eines Freaks**

 

Braungrüne Augen beobachteten die weiße Decke über ihm. Seit neun Jahren hatte sich an der Decke rein gar nicht verändert. Bei ihm selbst war es wohl ähnlich, obwohl einige meinten er wäre mit dem älter werden noch paranoider geworden. Wohlmöglich hatten sie Recht, aber was konnte er auch ändern? Seit der sechsten Klasse war sein Leben, vor allem sein Schulleben, der reinste Horror geworden. Tweek hatte es nicht drauf angelegt, aber speziell zwei Schüler hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht ihn zu quälen.

Eric Cartman und Craig Tucker.

Wobei ihm selbst nicht ganz klar war, was er getan hatte um sie so zu verärgern. Seit geschlagenen fünf Jahren ging es nun so.

Der Wecker holte ihn aus seinem Halbschlaf, stark zuckte der Körper zusammen und er versuchte das Objekt des Übels zu greifen. Durch seine Unruhe fiel dieser von der Ablage, so wie üblich und verbreitete weiter einen schrillen Ton in dem Zimmer.

„Gnah!“, so wie der Wecker zuvor, landete der Blonde auf dem Boden, grummelte leise und schnappte sich den Nervtöter. Seine Zimmertür wurde im nächsten Moment geöffnet und der Lichtschalter betätigt.

„Alles okay Liebling?“, besorgt sah seine Mutter auf ihn herab. Der Junge saß mitlerweile vor dem Bett auf dem Fußboden und kniff seine Augen zusammen.

„J-ja“, seine Antwort war leise, zudem wirkte er noch benommen, vom Schlafen, dem herunterfallen und dem hellen Licht.

„Beeil dich, ich hab Frühstück gemacht“, mit diesen Worten wurde die Tür geschlossen. Zuckend stand Tweek vom Boden auf, lief zu seiner Kommode um sich saubere Anziehsachen zu suchen, aber da wurde er erneut von einem Schrecken erfasst. Schon wieder! Sie hatten schon wieder zwei seiner Shorts mitgenommen! Seit Jahren trieben sie dasselbe Spiel mit ihm.

„Urk...das k-kann doch nicht wahr sein!“, er nahm sich dennoch eine Shorts, da er nicht ewig Zeit hatte um sich mit dem Verschwinden zu beschäftigen.

Zusammen mit einer Shorts, seine Jeans und einem grünlichem Hemd verschwand der Blondschopf im Badezimmer um sich für die Schule zu rüsten. Keine zehn Minuten später verließ er das Bad wieder und machte einen kurzen Abstecher in sein Zimmer, bevor er in die Küche gehen wollte. Dort landeten einige Bücher und ein Blick in seiner Tasche, auch eine Kaputte Griffelmappe gesellte sich dazu. Die schwarze Stofftasche wurde geschlossen und er lief damit nach unten zu seinen Eltern in die Küche. An dem kleinen Tisch saßen die Beiden, ein Platz war noch für ihn frei.

„M-morgen“, seine Stimme zitterte, er setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl und nahm sich eine Tasse ebenso wie die Kanne mit Kaffee. Die dunkelbraune Flüssigkeit fand den Weg in die Tasse, eine Weißbrotscheibe landete auf seinem Teller, Butter und Erdbeermarmelade wurden auf die Schreibe gestrichen und ein großes Stück von ihr verschwand in seinem Mund. Danach folgte ein Schluck Kaffee.

„Sag mal Tweek, müssen wir noch irgendwas besonderes für Freitag besorgen? Das Geld holen wir heute Nachmittag ab“, seine Mutter stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch und sah ihn fragend an. Er schaute von seinem Essen auf, zuckte leicht und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.

„Ich glaube – hng – n-nicht...“, am liebsten würde er sein Wochenendtrip vergessen. Klassenfahrten, Kursfahrten und Schulausflüge waren nicht seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung und nun auch noch ins Ausland, nach Japan. Das schlimmste an der Sache war, das Cartman noch mitfahren würde.

„Okay, wenn dir noch was einfällt, dann sag Bescheid“, sanft lächelnd stand die Frau auf um ihr Besteck in die Spüle zu stellen.

„Gehst du schon vor Liebling?“, der Mann am Tisch blickte von seiner Zeitung auf und sah ihr nach, da sie dabei war die Küche zu verlassen.

„Ja, du bist gestern doch zuerst gegangen. Viel Spaß in der Schule Tweek“, damit verließ sie die Küche endgültig. Seufzend aß der Blonde sein Brot weiter und trank seinen Kaffee. Spaß, das sollte ein schlechte Witz sein oder? Seine Eltern hörten ihm nie zu obwohl er schon des Öfteren probiert hatte ihnen zu sagen, was in der Schule los war aber sie hörten ihm nie zu. Sein Vater beschäftigte sich erst gar nicht mit ihm und seine Mutter hörte ihm zu, aber aus irgendeinem Grund sah sie immer nur die positiven Dinge aus seinen Problemen. Waren es dann überhaupt noch Probleme für sie?

Frustriert stand der Junge auf, nahm die Tasse und seinen Teller und brachte die Sachen ebenfalls in die Spüle. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr. Sollte er heute wieder zu Fuß gehen? Dann würde er sich die Busfahrt ersparen.

„I-ich geh – nhh - jetzt schon los“, eigentlich sprach er zu sich selbst, da sein Vater wieder in der Zeitung vertieft war und sich jeglichen Blödsinn durchlesen musste, der in South Park passierte. Wozu es noch lesen, wenn man eh schon wusste, das genau HIER alles passierte?

Tweek verließ die Küche stumm, ging zum Schuhschrank um sich seine Chucks anzuziehen und keine Minute später verließ er das Haus mit dem Klacken welches die Haustür machte, wenn man sie hinter sich zuzog.

 

x  
 

In den letzten drei Wochen war er jeden Tag zu Fuß zur Schule gegangen. Die beiden Sadisten hatten ihm sein Schulleben einfach vollkommen versaut und da es eben schon im Bus dorthin anfing, war er auf die Idee gekommen, zu Fuß zu gehen. Obwohl Craig auch schon mal, natürlich total unabsichtlich, seinen Weg gegangen war und sich zusammen mit Clyde den gesamten Weg einen Spaß gemacht hatte ihn zu nerven. Bei Cartman war sich der Kaffeetrinker allerdings sicher, dass er niemals zu Fuß gehen würde, da er dafür viel zu faul war.

Der Körper des Blonden zitterte, ein wenig mehr durch das kalte Wetter, welches sich durch den fallenden Schnee nur verstärkte. Zudem fiel ihm jetzt erst auf, dass er keine Jacke trug. Es war selten, aber auch Tweek trug mal eine Jacke, aber es war eben oftmals nicht der Fall. Es war eben nicht seine Art.  
 

So wie immer war der Bus schneller als er. Das fiel ihm auf, als er das gelbe Fahrzeug vor dem Gebäude sehen konnte, in dem er gezwungen war, die nächsten acht Stunden zu verbringen. Jeden Tag fiel es ihm schwerer, sich dort hin zu quälen. Zuhören wollte ihm aber keiner. Nicht mal seine Eltern hatten ein offenes Ohr für ihn, zwar umsorgte ihn seine Mutter oft, aber bei solchen Dingen hatte sie dann doch immer etwas Besseres zu tun. Von seinem Vater wollte er erst gar nicht reden. Für ihn war er öfters nicht mehr als Luft.

Vor dem Schulgebäude blieb er wieder stehen, sah sich dort schon einmal um und dann widmete er sich seiner Uhr. Gut, bei dieser Zeit waren die meisten schon in den Räumen, in welchen gleich der Unterricht stattfinden sollte. Zuerst Mathe, eins seiner schlimmsten Fächer. Schlecht war Tweek nicht in der Schule, so wirklich gut war er aber auch nicht und Mathe gehörte zu den Fächern, in dem er langsam aber sicher den Überblick verlor. Zu viele Themen die er lernen musste, da seine Konzentration während des Unterrichts nicht ganz funktionierte. Durch seine paranoide und hyperaktive Art fanden ihn die Lehrer nervig, mindestens einmal in der Woche saß er vor der Tür des Direktors. Verwarnungen über Verwarnungen, mehr nicht. Mit einer Therapie hatten sie ihm auch schon gedroht, ob das noch helfen könnte?

Das er sich so verhielt war auf den großen Kaffekonsum zurückzuführen, diesen konnte Tweek auch nicht so schnell abstellen, da es das einzige Getränk war, welches er zu sich nahm.  
 

Ein tiefes Seufzen verließ seine blassen Lippen, stumm blieb er einen Augenblick vor der geöffneten Tür des Raumes stehen, seine grün-braunen Augen sahen sich das Getümmel in dem Klassenraum an, seine Vermutung, dass sich Craig und Eric schon in der Schule befanden, wurde bestätigt, da er sie ebenfalls in Mitten des Raumes sehen konnte.

Dann mal los!

Mit dem Blick zu Boden gerichtet betrat der Blonde den Raum, viele beachteten ihn dabei gar nicht, aber leider hatte ihn einer der Beiden erblickt und wollte die Gelegenheit nicht einfach so verstreichen lassen.

Tweek lief ungeachtet weiter, übersah dabei geschickt den Fuß, über den er keine zehn Sekunden später stolperte. Mit einem undefinierbaren lauten Geräusch landete er auf dem Boden, vor ihm verteilte sich der Inhalt seiner Tasche.

Für einen kurzen Moment kehrte toten Stille im Raum ein, ehe die halbe Klasse anfing zu lachen.

Es waren weniger als letzte Woche. Da hatte Craig sich aber auch noch etwas Fieseres ausgedacht, als ihm ein Bein zu stellen.

„Pass doch auf wo du hin trittst“, grinsend sahen zwei dunkelblaue Augen auf den Jungen, welcher grad dabei war, sich wieder aufzurichten. Er wagte es nicht, den Anderen anzusehen. Stumm sammelte der Kleine die Sachen auf dem Boden ein, verstaute sie in seiner Tasche und stand langsam auf. Sein Körper zitterte, stärker als sonst, sein rechtes Knie strahlte jetzt einen gewissen Schmerz aus, scheinbar hatte dieses den Sturz mit abgefedert. Das Lachen verstummte abrupt, als sich der Schwarzhaarige von seinem Stuhl erhob und zu Tweek herüber ging. Seine linke Hand legte sich auf die Schulter von ihm, stark zuckte er zusammen und das Zittern verstärkte sich erneut. Was hatte Craig denn jetzt vor?

Die Spannung zwischen den beiden Jungen stieg, zu der Erleichterung des Kaffeetrinkers wurde sie von ihrem Lehrer unterbrochen der den Raum betrat.

„Können sie sich bitte auf ihre Plätze setzen?“, der Mann sah die Jungs an, grummelnd ließ der Größere ab und bequemte sich zu seinem Platz. Tweek tat es ihm gleich. Irgendwann schuldete er ihrem Mathelehrer noch etwas, er betrat immer im richtigen Moment den Raum und hatte ihn schon öfter aus solchen Situationen befreit.

Obwohl es Tweek wunderte, dass sich Craig von ihrem Lehrer was vorschreiben ließ, eigentlich war er nicht der Typ, der auf die Lehrer hörte. Er saß mindestens einmal in der Woche beim Direktor, wenn nicht sogar öfters, dabei störte er nicht den Unterricht. Nein, oftmals saß er da wegen Verweigerung der Sachen, die ihm Lehrer sagten. Eine Klassenkonferenz hatte er auch schon hinter sich.

 

x  
 

Die ersten zwei Schulstunden ging reibungslos zu Ende, nur zu schnell für den Geschmack von Tweek, da ihm jetzt die erste Pause bevorstand, aber ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer blieb ihm noch, dass er die Pause ohne irgendeine Erniedrigung oder so ähnliches überstehen würde.

Seine Schulsachen waren schnell in der Tasche verstaut, er war mit einer der Ersten der den Raum verließ, dabei hatte er schon genau darauf geachtet, dass Cartman und Craig ihm nicht hinter her kamen.

Im Gegensatz zu den ganzen anderen Schülern ging er nicht in die Cafeteria sondern zu dem nächsten Unterrichtsraum, so entging er in den Pausen immer den beiden Sadisten. Zwar klappte das nicht immer, aber meistens.

Zu seiner Überraschung traf er auf dem Weg aber auch jemanden, mit dem er sich doch einigermaßen verstand. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen blieb der Junge vor dem Anderen stehen.

„Na, wie geht’s dir Tweek?“, der Rothaarige blieb stehen, sein bester Freund lief an ihm vorbei. Nein, Stan hasste ihn nicht, aber für Tweek interessierte er sich auch nicht.

Der Angesprochene zuckte letztlich einmal stark, kniff ein Auge zusammen und nickte dann leicht.

„M-mir geht’s –naagh – ganz okay... und dir?“, nervös sah er auf seine eigenen Hände.

Ein leises Kichern ließ den Blonden aufblicken, verunsichert sah er die Person vor sich an.

„Mir geht’s gut, danke der Nachfrage. Ist bei dir alles okay? Oder ist dir Tucker heute schon wieder auf die Nerven gegangen?“

Ein schwaches Kopfschütteln war seine Antwort, Schritte ließen ihn dann aber hinter Kyle schauen, wo, zu seiner Verwunderung, ein Mädchen auftauchte. Sein Blick wurde ausnahmsweise mal skeptisch. Wendy? Was machte sie denn hier?

„Oh, stimmt. Du bekommst das ja in deiner Klasse nicht mit. Wendy ist wieder hergezogen, sie ist in meine Klasse gekommen“, Kyle wollte sich die Verwirrung des Kaffeetrinkers nicht ansehen, da er dabei immer so hilflos wirkte.

Die Schwarzhaarige stellte sich neben Kyle und lächelte ebenfalls sanft.

„Hey Tweek, bei dir alles okay?“

Er fühlte sich überfordert. Es war nicht seine Welt, mit mehreren Personen gleichzeitig zu reden, vor allem nicht, wenn er mit diesen nicht so viel anfangen konnte. Kyle gehörte zu den wenigen, mit denen er sich gut verstand, jemand, der ihm auch mal zuhörte.

„Naja... g-geht schon irgendwie“, mit seiner rechten Hand kratze er sich am Hinterkopf und schaute wieder in eine andere Richtung. Augenkontakt fiel ihm zu schwer.

Seine beiden Gegenüberstehenden sahen sich für einen Augenblick an, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde dann aber auf jemanden gelenkt, der den Gang herunter kam. Zu der Bewunderung von Kyle, blieb der Junge neben dem Kleinen stehen. Grob landete die rechte Hand des Älteren auf der linken Schulter von Tweek. Dieser zuckte stark zusammen, wollte zur Seite weichen, konnte es durch den Druck aber nicht.

„Gnah!“, erschrocken blickte er Craig an, dieser grinste nur fies und stieß den Jungen nach hinten. Überrumpelt verlor er das Gleichgewicht, landete auf dem Boden, wobei sein Kopf hinter ihm gegen den Metallspint knallte.

„Verzieh dich Craig!“, fauchte ihm der Rothaarige sauer nach, Wendy beugte sich zu dem Anderen herunter. Besorgt sah sie ihn an. „Alles okay?“

Der Angesprochene rieb sich seinen Hinterkopf, nickte leicht und öffnete seine Augen wieder. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Craig noch erkennen, der den Gang weiter herunter ging. Ein Seufzen verließ seine Lippen.

„So ein Blödmann! Hast du schon mal überlegt damit zu Direktor zu gehen?“, Kyle drehte sich zu dem Sitzenden um. Mit großen Augen sah Tweek auf, schüttelte dann sofort den Kopf. Das war wohl das dümmste, was er tun könnte.

„Das ist doch g-gar nicht so – hng – schlimm!“

„Nicht schlimm?“, entgeistert richtete sich das Mädchen wieder auf. „Das kannst du dir doch nicht gefallen lassen. Macht er das jeden Tag?“, Wendy wand sich zu dem Anderen. Dieser sah sich einen Augenblick den Blondschopf an, nickte dann schwach. Abstreiten konnte man das Ganze auch nicht mehr.

„Ja. Er ist ja nicht mal der Einzige, Cartman findet es auch lustig über ihn herzuziehen“

Die grün-braunen Augen hatten sich abgewandt, er konnten den Blick des Mädchens spüren und deren entsetzen. Sie war früher schon so gewesen, dass sie sich um die anderen Schüler kümmerte, aber da sie auch seit guten sechs Jahren das erste Mal wieder hier war, konnte sie die Situation gar nicht wissen.

„Es ist...okay“, ein schwaches und gezwungenes Lächeln legte sich auf die blassen Lippen, kurzerhand klopfte er sich seine Hose ab.

„Tweek!“

Ein tiefes Seufzen folgte. Was sollte er sonst tun? Zum Direktor wollte er nicht und seine Eltern hörten doch eh nie zu, also gab es keine weitere Möglichkeit. Es sei denn, die Beiden würden zufällig die Schule wechseln oder ähnliches.

Plötzlich stieg dem Jungen ein metallischer Geruch in die Nase, ein komisches Gefühl und ein leichter Schmerz ließ ihn stutzen, mit einer Hand fuhr er sich an den Hinterkopf. Seine Atmung wurde abrupt stockend, sein Körper fing an unregelmäßig zu zittern. Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Zitternd schaute er sich seine Hand an. An drei seiner Finger befand sich eine rote Flüssigkeit. Irritiert sahen die Augen die Flüssigkeit an, für eine Sekunde wurde ihm schlecht und er hatte das Gefühl, gleich wieder umzukippen.

„Oh Gott! Wir müssen dich sofort zu einem Arzt bringen“, ohne noch auf einen Protest von Tweek zu warten schnappte sich Kyle den anderen Arm von ihm und zog ihn in die Richtung, in der das Zimmer des Direktors lag. So konnte er nicht in der Schule bleiben.  
 

Für Tweek ging alles viel zu schnell, er war noch so damit beschäftigt sich zusammen zu reißen, dass ihm nicht auch noch schlecht wurde, da merkte er kaum, dass er vor dem Büro des Direktors saß. Zusammen mit Wendy. Das Öffnen der Holztür holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, stumm blickte er zu dem Juden, welcher ein weißes Tuch dabei hatte und ihm das in die Hand drückte.

„Soll ich mitkommen? Oder schaffst du’s alleine nach Hause zu kommen? Der Direktor hat schon bei dir durchgerufen, deine Mutter wartet“, sanft sahen die grünen Iren in die des Gegenübers. Sein Blick war noch irritiert, geistig war er immer noch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

„Bring ihn lieber nach Hause, der Rektor weiß doch Bescheid, alleine kommt er sicher nicht so weit“, besorgt saß die Schwarzhaarige noch neben ihm. Kyle nickte leicht. So schaffte er es wirklich nicht weit.

„Okay, dann bring ich ihn mal“, vorsichtig half der Rothaarige dem Kleinerem beim Aufstehen, dessen Körper zitterte immer noch unregelmäßig.

„Tut mir leid“, seine Worte waren leise, aber brachten den Anderen trotzdem zum lächeln. Endlich ein Zeichen dafür, dass er doch noch in der Gegenwart verweilte und nicht komplett abgeschaltet hatte. Noch einen Beweis dafür ergab sich, nachdem der Blondschopf die Durchsage zu Ende gehört hatte und einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich gab. Er hatte sich grad verhört oder?!

„Kyle! D-du hast doch nicht – gnaah – dem Direktor erzählt was pa-passiert ist oder?“, entsetzt sahen ihn die aufgerissenen Augen des Kaffeejunkies an.

„Tut mir leid, aber Craig muss doch mal einen Denkzettel bekommen, wegen ihm musst du jetzt zum Arzt“, er konnte die Aufregung nicht richtig verstehen. Wenn er sich nie wehrte, war er auch kein Wunder, dass Craig immer so weiter machte.

Nach geschlagenen 30 Minuten hatten die beiden Jungen das Haus von Tweek erreicht, es war schwerer gewesen her zu kommen, als sich der Größere es gedacht hatte.

„Ruh dich bitte heute gut aus. Wir sehen uns dann morgen, ja?“, mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich von dem Kleinen und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in die Schule.

Kurz hatte er daran gedacht, die Tür selbst aufzuschließen, hatte sich aber dann doch für die Türklingel entschieden, seine Mutter öffnete die Tür keine zehn Sekunden nach dem Klingeln.

„Tweek, da bist du ja endlich! Ich hab mir schon solche Sorgen gemacht“, besorgt schaute ihn die Braunhaarige an, nahm ihm die Tasche ab und zog ihn ins Haus.

„Was ist denn genau passiert?“

Ein Schulter zuckend war die knappe Antwort.

Seine Mutter sah ihn besorgt an, seufzt leise und nickte nur.

„Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, dann nicht. Wir fahren auf jedenfall gleich zum Arzt, nicht dass sich da noch was entzündet“, sie lief zusammen mit der Tasche ins Haus, verschwand dann in die Küche. Das weiße Tuch, welches Kyle ihm in der Schule gegeben hatte, drückte er immer noch an die Wunde, nachgucken wie rot es schon war, traute er sich nicht. Zum Arzt wollte er auch nicht, am liebsten war es ihm jetzt in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben oder im Cafe zu sein. Beim Arbeiten konnte er sich von allem blöden und unschönen ablenken. Außerdem befasste er sich dort mit dem besten Getränk, welches es gab: Kaffee.

Nur leider hielt seine Mutter ihm von seinem Willen ab, da sie ihn mit sich hinaus zu ihrem Auto zerrte, den Jungen auf dem Beifahrersitz verfrachtete und sich selbst hinter das Steuer setzte. Der Motor wurde angelassen.

„Was ist denn passiert?“, fragte die Frau nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste der Blonde, dass seine Mutter ihn nicht mehr so schnell damit in Ruhe lassen würde, wie er es gerne hätte. Seine Hand wurde nun zum ersten Mal seit einer guten halben Stunde von der Wunde entfernt, schweigend betrachtete er das Tuch. Gut, schlimm konnte es nicht sein, das Tuch war dafür noch viel zu weiß.

„B-bin hingefallen“, gelogen war diese Antwort nicht. Zwar entsprach es sie nicht der ganzen Geschichte, aber vielleicht würde sie sich damit zufrieden geben. Falsch gedacht.

„Einfach so? Das glaub ich dir nicht... wenn man einfach hinfällt, schlägt man sich doch nicht den Kopf auf“, es wäre zu einfach gewesen.

Wie konnte man das jetzt verpacken ohne zu sagen, dass man schon seit einiger Zeit ein beliebtes Opfer für Frust und Langeweile war? Seine Eltern sollten das nicht wissen, vor allem nicht, nachdem sie ihn schon öfters abgeschoben haben, wenn er mit ihnen darüber sprechen wollte.

„Naja... mich hat jemand ge – urgh – geschubst, aber das war keine Absicht“

Den ungläubigen Blick seine Mutter konnte er klar und deutlich spüren, trotzdem wollte Tweek nicht weiter auf die Geschehnisse aus der Schule eingehen. Da die ganze Tortur nun schon einige Jahre so ging, nahm er es nur noch hin. Den Rest der Fahrt herrschte wieder die gewohnte Stille.

x  
 

„Na dann lass mich doch mal schauen, was passiert ist“, der Arzt klopfte auf einen Stuhl, der in dem Untersuchungsraum stand, auf welchem Tweek widerwillig Platz nahm. Zuckend ließ er sich auf dem kalten Stuhl nieder, kratze sich am linken Oberarm und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu dem Mann.

Der konnte schon von weitem erkennen, was Sache war und ließ den Jungen ungeachtet sitzen.

„Da hast du aber Glück gehabt! Das muss nicht genäht werden, ich gebe dir da jetzt ein Druckpflaster und dann ist das in ein paar Tagen wieder alles in Ordnung. Hast du Übelkeit oder so etwas?“

Schwach schüttelte er mit dem Kopf, er wusste worauf der Arzt hinaus wollte, aber für eine Gehirnerschütterung war der Sturz zu sanft gewesen. Damit hatte er – leider – Erfahrungen. Der 17jährige neigte dazu, sich den Kopf zu stoßen und hatte aus diesem Grund in den letzten Jahren schon zwei Mal im Krankenhaus gelegen, beide Male wegen einer Gehirnerschütterung. Sein Kopf mochte ihn einfach nicht.

„Dann ist gut“, der ältere Herr suchte in einem Schrank, kam dann mit einer kleinen Verpackung wieder und holte aus dieser dann ein Pflaster.

„Meinen sie denn, er kann so zur Schule gehen?“, die Frau wuselte sich nervös an den Händen. Viel Ahnung von sowas hatte sie nicht, sie machte sich im Moment nur Sorgen darum, dass es ihrem Sohn nicht zu schlecht gehen sollte.

„Ich denke mal nicht, dass es so schlimm ist, dass er zu Hause bleiben müsste. Wenn er keine starken Kopfschmerzen oder Übelkeit hat, wird er normal in die Schule gehen können“, erklärte der Mann, neben bei befässtigte er das Pflaster an dem Hinterkopf des Jungen. Dieser zuckte bei der Behandlung kurz, gab ein leises „Gnaah“ von sich und wurde dann mit einem leichten Klopfen auf seine Schulter entlassen.

„Sind sie sicher?“

Der Mann sah die Braunhaarige mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, nickte aber auf ihre Frage nur nochmals. „Ja, solange er keinen Sport treibt oder nochmal auf die selbe Stelle fällt, dürfte es kein Problem sein“, Schulter zuckend ging er an seinen Schreibtisch und nahm einen Zettel hervor. Dieser sollte eine Bescheinigung dazu sein, dass Tweek die nächsten zwei Wochen vom Sportunterricht befreit war.

„Ich stell dir einen Schein aus, dass du in den nächsten zwei Wochen keinen Sport machen darfst, außerdem kannst du den heutigen Tag auch Zuhause verbringen“, mit dem Zettel zusammen ging er wieder zu dem Kleinen. Er nahm das Stück Papier an und nickte leicht.

„Danke“, zitternd stand der Kaffeetrinker auf, verließ dann zusammen mit seiner Mutter den Raum. Die Beiden verließen dann auch das Gebäude, stiegen in das Auto und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Die Haustür fiel ins Schloss, ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren lief der Blondschopf zielstrebig in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ sich entkräftet auf sein Bett fallen. Was für ein verrückter, anstrengender und nerviger Tag, dabei hatte er erst vor wenigen Stunden angefangen. Bis auf den Besuch bei seinem Arzt lief jeder Tag so ab. Warum musste es so sein? Gab es denn nichts, was das ändern konnte?

„Tweek? Bleibst du heute hier?“

„Ja“, die grün-braunen Augen starrten wieder an die Zimmerdecke. Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Zur Arbeit durfte er so ja nicht, also würde der Rest seines Tages so verlaufen, dass er in seinem Zimmer hockte und sich langweilte, da war ihm selbst Schule lieber, da dort noch andere Menschen sehen konnte.

„Ruh dich bitte aus, ja? Bis heute Abend!“

„Bis dann!“

Grummelnd schloss er seine Augen, drehte sich auf die Seite und versuchte, ein paar Stunden zu Schlafen, viel zu tun hatte er sonst nicht.

 

x  
 

Ein gleichmäßiges, leises Geräusch holte den Liegenden aus seinem Halbschlaf, verwirrt rieb er sich seine Augen und sah vor sich an die Wand. Was nervte ihn so? Langsam richtete sich der Verschlafene auf, sein Kopf dröhnte, dass dieses erst so spät eingesetzt hatte, wunderte ihn. Sein Sturz war nun schon eine Weile her, ein Blick auf seinen Wecker verriet ihm, dass die Schule schon längst zu Ende war und vermutlich wollte ihn jemand auf seinem Handy erreichen.

Stellte sich die nächste Frage: wo befand sich sein Handy? Hören konnte er es, aber nicht sehen. Verschlafen ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten, stand auf und taumelte zu der Tasche, die neben der Zimmertür auf dem Boden lag. Das brummende Geräusch wurde lauter, je näher er der braunen Tasche kam. Ungeschickt öffnete er sie, kramte eine Weile darin, ehe er das kleine schwarze Objekt in den Händen hielt.

Als nächstes wurde ein Knopf gedrückt und das Handy an sein Ohr geführt.

„Ja?“

„Ich dachte du gehst nie an dein Handy. Ich wollte dich fragen, wie es dir geht?“, Kyle war oftmals fürsorglicher als seine eigene Mutter. Vielleicht kam es Tweek auch nur so vor.

„M-mir geht’s – urhg – gut, ist nichts schlimmes...“

„Da bin ich beruhigt. Ich hab Stan dazu verdonnert dir die Sachen aus dem Unterricht mitzunehmen. Und ich sollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hast, morgen auch zu kommen“, verwirrt stand der Blondschopf mit seinem Handy auf, bequemte sich wieder zu seinem Bett und ließ sich darauf sinken.

„Mit-mitkommen? Wohin?“

„Stans Geburtstagsparty, er feiert extra in der Woche, weil ich am Wochenende nicht da bin.“

War das eine ernst gemeinte Frage? Stan wollte ihn zu seinem Geburtstag einladen?

„Hmh... g-gern, aber ich hab doch nichts für – gnah – ihn“

„Das brauchst du nicht! Er freut sich sicher, wenn du einfach so kommst, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber du solltest dich bis morgen noch ausruhen“, ja. Er übertraf seine Mutter.

„Mach ich... wir sehen uns j-ja morgen“, ein schwaches Lächeln lag auf seinen blassen Lippen. Wenigstens eine Person die ihn verstand.

„Genau, bis morgen, wir sehn uns!“, sein Gesprächspartner legte auf, er tat es ihm gleich. Das Handy wurde auf seinen Nachttisch gelegt, für einen kurzen Moment schaute er auf die Uhr. 19:40. Es war einfach zu entscheiden, dass er sich wieder ins Bett legte um auf den nächsten Tag zu warten.

Immer hin hatte er jetzt auch schon den ganzen Tag verpennt.

Gähnend l zog Tweek sich die unnötigen und nervigen Sachen aus, zog seine Decke über sich und verkroch sich darunter. Es würde wohl länger dauern, bis er wieder schlafen würde, aber dafür freute er sich ein bisschen auf den morgigen Tag.

So könnte es öfters sein.

 

**TBC**


	2. Der Alltag eines Juden

Ein leises Rascheln erfüllte den dunklen Raum, die Person in dem Bett wusste, was in den nächsten Minuten passieren würde. Und wie aus seinem Gedanken heraus brummte das metallische Gerät los, gefolgt von einem schrillen, durch dringlichen Ton.  
 

„Grmpf...“, er schlug nach dem Wecker, traf ihn mit dem ersten Schlag und kuschelte sich wieder tief in seine Decke.

Im nächsten Augenblick kam aber schon der zweite Wecker zum Einsatz, im Gegensatz zu dem auf seinem Nachttisch war er groß, dicklich und laut. Gekonnt und wie immer mit einer harten Bewegung wurde die Zimmertür aufgestoßen, sie donnerte gegen die Wand und das Licht wurde ohne jede Vorwarnung angestellt.  
 

„Aufstehen Kyle! Sofort!“, die Tyrannin stapfte aus seinem Zimmer, der Junge im Bett konnte hören, wie sie die selbe Tortur bei seinem kleinen Bruder durchführte. Er musste sich geschlagen geben.

Widerwillig erhob der Rotschopf sich und lief zum Schrank. Zielstrebig wurden neue Sachen heraus gesucht. Wie immer, derselbe Ablauf, sein Leben lief viel zu geregelt, aber durch seine Mutter konnte es nicht anders sein. Kein Wunder das es sein Vater nicht mehr ausgehalte hatte.  
 

Kyle würde am liebsten selbst abhauen. Einfach nicht so perfekt, geregelt und spießig leben. Nicht pünktlich in der Schule sein, keine Hausaufgaben machen und keine Einsen schreiben. Nur das tun, was die Anderen auch taten, aber er war eben nicht wie die Anderen.  
 

Zusammen mit seinem Bruder stand er nun im Bad, bürstete sich die widerspenstigen Locken zurecht was jeden Tag eine Herausforderung war.  
 

Knappe zehn Minuten später saßen die Brüder am Frühstückstisch, ihre Mutter war noch am rumräumen.  
 

„Mum...du musst für ihn nicht mehr mitdecken“, die Frau hielt für einen Augenblick inne, sofort danach drehte sie sich hysterisch herum.  
 

„Halt den Mund!! Du weißt doch gar nicht wovon du redest!“  
 

„Aber..-“  
 

„Kyle!!“, wütend schlug sie auf den Tisch, ließ den kleineren der Beiden stark zusammen zucken.

Diese Reaktion kannte der 18jährige nur zu gut und genauso wusste er, wie er kontern musste. Stumm stand er auf und verließ die Küche.  
 

„Ich geh los, das rum gezicke muss ich mir nicht antun“, erneut beließ er es bei solch einer Szene. Man konnte mit der Hausfrau nicht mehr reden, seit dem sein Vater ausgezogen war, benahm sie sich wie ein verlassener Teenager. Irgendwo schon verständlich nach so langer Ehe, trotzdem sollte sie sich bei zwei Kindern ein wenig erwachsener verhalten.  
 

Mit schnellen Schritten stapfte der Jude durch den Schnee, einzelne Flocken landeten auf seiner Nase, welche mit einem Schnauben wieder entfernt wurden. Vielleicht wusste sein Vater einen Rat, letztlich hatte er es so lange mit der Furie ausgehalten.  
 

Nach knappen 15 Minuten stand er vor der Kanzlei, das Auto auf dem Parkplatz verriet ihm dass Jessica auch da zu sein schien.  
 

„War ja klar“, genervt verdrehte er die Augen. Ein wenig mehr Einfühlvermögen hatte er seinem Dad doch zugesprochen.  
 

Da Kyle nicht zum ersten Mal hier war, wusste er genau wo der Ersatzschlüssel lag, schnappte sich diesen und schloss damit die Eingangstür auf. Die Geräusche die durch den Gang halten sagten dem Rothaarigen sofort was in dem Sprechzimmer des Anwalts los war. Nun, das war ihm jetzt auch egal. Der Junge blieb vor der Holztür stehen, versuchte die Geräusche aus dem Raum zu ignorieren und klopfte im nächsten Augenblick stark gegen die Tür.  
 

Plötzlich verstummte alles für einige Sekunden, ehe in dem Zimmer vor ihm eine kleine Diskussion entbrannte, in der er raus hören konnte, dass sich die junge Frau über seine Söhne aufregte.  
 

„Dad! Ich komm gleich rein!“, Ewigkeiten wollte Kyle beim besten Willen nicht warten, aber nach nicht mal mehr als einer Minute wurde die Tür vor ihm geöffnet.  
 

„Du kannst jetzt gerne mit ihm reden“, man konnte hören, wie genervt die Blondine war und genau so stapfte sie auch den Gang herunter, bevor sie die Eingangstür hinter sich zuknallte. Schlimmer als ein kleines Mädchen.  
 

„Was gibt’s denn Kyle?“, sein Vater stand im Türrahmen, er schien ebenso ein wenig genervt zu sein.  
 

„Entschuldige bitte, aber Mum dreht Zuhause einfach am Rad. Ike und ich halten das nicht mehr aus, bitte rede nochmal mit ihr“, es war dem Rothaarigen total egal, ob er den beiden Liebestollen grad eine schöne Nummer verdorben hatte oder nicht. Sein Vater hatte sich einfach verdrückt, ohne richtig mit seiner Mutter zu reden.  
 

„Okay okay, ich rede heute nochmal mit ihr. Ich kann dir aber nicht versprechen, dass es etwas bringt. Deine Mutter ist ziemlich stur.“  
 

„Ich weiß… aber danke, ich werd mich dann auf den Weg in die Schule machen und eh ja... ihr solltet das nächste Mal den versteckten Schlüssel wegnehmen, wenn ihr nicht gestört werden wollt“, ein leichtes Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen des Jüngeren. Der Dunkelhaarige räusperte sich nur leise.  
 

„Ich wünsch dir einen angenehmen Schultag, wir sehen uns später sicher noch“, mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen klopfte Gerald seinem Sohn auf die Schulter.  
 

„Bis dann“, überzeugt war der 18jährige nicht von der Aussage seinen Vaters, aber mehr konnte er nun auch nicht tun.  
 

Also machte er sich auf den Weg zur Schule.  
 

Mit langsamen Schritten lief er nun den Weg zur Schule, in Gedanken versunken über die Trennung seiner Eltern und all den anderen Dingen, die den Jungen beschäftigten. Völlig abwesend achtete er nicht auf den Weg und rannte im nächsten Moment gegen einen Widerstand.  
 

„Woah!“, die Person, gegen die er gelaufen war zuckte stark zusammen und stolperte einige Schritte nach vorne. Erschrocken schauten den Juden große grüne Kulleraugen an, von denen das eine kurz zuckte.  
 

„Ah Tweek, entschuldige, ich war total in Gedanken“, Kyle kratze sich kurz am Kopf und lächelte den Blonden schief an.  
 

„K-kein ..Problem!“, der Kaffeejunkie zuckte stark und wollte sich weiter auf den Weg in Richtung Schule machen. Plump schloss sich der Andere an und lief neben dem zuckenden Jungen.  
 

„Ist bei dir wieder alles okay?“, er konnte seine Besorgnis nicht verbergen, nachdem was Tweek gestern wiederfahren war.  
 

„Ah.. s-so argh! Schlimm war es ni-nicht...“, beruhigen konnte es den Älteren nicht, aber mit solch einer Antwort musste er sich bei ihm einfach zufrieden geben.  
 

„Okay, dann bin ich beruhigt... du kommst doch heute Abend mit oder?“

Für einige Minuten kehrte Stille zwischen den Jungen ein, was der Rothaarige nicht gutheißen mochte. Er wollte nicht ignoriert werden.  
 

„Tweek, ich hab dich was gefragt“, spielerisch pokte er dem Gefragten in die Seite. Dies ließ ihn stark zucken, er gab einen fiepsenden Laut von sich. Unsicher richteten sich die grünen Augen auf den Weg vor ihm, er kniff das Rechte kurz zu.  
 

„I-ich weiß nicht... ob.. hg das so das R-richtige für mich ist“, nervös kratze er sich am Hinterkopf. Der Jude legte seinen Kopf schief, musterte den Blonden neben sich eingiebig.  
 

„Tweek, ich möchte dich nicht zwingen, aber ich glaube, dass dir der Kontakt zu den Anderen ganz gut tun würde. Vielleicht würden sie dann nicht alle so zurückhalten, wenn diese beiden Vollidioten es wieder auf dich abgesehen haben“, irgendwie wollte er dem Jüngeren immer noch mit seinem Problem helfen.  
 

Nach der Demonstration von Craigs Verhalten Tweek gegenüber wurde ihm wieder bewusst, wie hilflos der Junge doch war. Innerlich ärgerte er sich auch, weil Stan ihm nie schilderte, dass in seiner Klasse so viel Unruhe herrschte.  
 

„I-ich weiß nicht“, erneut kratze er sich am Kopf, strich über das Pflaster, zuckte leicht.  
 

„Wie wäre es“, fing Kyle an, lief weiter durch den Schnee. „Wenn wir zusammen dort hin gehen und wenn es nichts für dich ist, gehst du wieder?“  
 

Mit seiner Frage brachte er den Anderen zum Grübeln, er nickte schwach.  
 

„Okay ...nahg“, ganz überzeugend klang seine Antwort nicht, aber sie genügte Kyle voll und ganz.

Zusammen betraten die beiden Schüler den Klassenraum des Jüngeren, außer ihnen waren nur ein paar Schüler anwesend, die aber mit Hausaufgaben machen beschäftigt waren.  
 

„D-d-danke Kyle“, das linke Auge des Kaffeejunkies zuckte, er nahm an seinem Tisch platz, an dessen Rand sich der Jude abstützte.  
 

Kyle wollte wollte grad noch etwas sagen, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Klassentür gezogen wurde, da einige Schüler in den Raum kamen. Ebenso die Beiden, auf die der Rothaarige gewartet hatte.

Wütend musterte er den dicken Jugendlichen, der mit einem breiten Grinsen auf die Beiden zukam.  
 

„Ahahahaha, hat sich der Freak jetzt einen Juden zu Unterstützung gesucht?“, dass seine Aussage voll ins Schwarze traf merkte er sogleich an den Reaktionen der Beiden.  
 

Unangenehm berührt wich der Blick des Jüngeren auf den Tisch, er biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, im Gegenteil zu dem Rotschopf.  
 

„Halt die Klappe Fettsack. Spar dir deinen dämlichen Sprüche einfach“, wütend schauten die Smaragde in das Gesicht vor sich, der musste lediglich mit den Schultern zucken.  
 

„So wird’s mir auf jedenfall nicht langweilig“, Eric lief weiter zu seinem Tisch und nahm auf dem Stuhl davor Platz. Damit hatte der Jude die Sache innerlich für abgeschlossen erklärt, als jedoch das zweite Problem des Anderen den Raum betrat.  
 

Stumm schaute er Craig an, dessen Ausdruck kühl war, als er den Blick von Kyle traf, zuckten seine Mundwinkel. Ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben und seinen Freund an seiner Seite ignorierend lief er herüber, packte ihn an dem Kragen der grün-orangenen Jacke und zog ihn auf die Zehnspitzen, was kein Wunder war. Craig war fast einen Kopf größer als er selbst.  
 

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?“, zischte er, holte so die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesend auf sich und sein Opfer.

„Was denn? Hast du endlich mal Konsequenzen für dein scheiß Verhalten erhalten?“, klein beigeben konnte er jetzt nicht. Ihm war bewusst, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn ohne Probleme zusammen schlagen konnte – Kyle war nie der stärkste gewesen und in den letzten Jahren hatte sein Interesse in Sport eh maßlos abgenommen.  
 

„Du kleiner“, wütend hob der Ältere seine freie Hand, holte damit aus.  
 

„Craig!“, fiepste der Blonde auf seinem Platz, erhob sich in Windeseile - ohne dabei sich zu verletzten, hinzufallen oder ähnliches – und ergriff den Arm. Murrend wandte sich der Blick von dem Rothaarigen auf Tweek, der verängstigt in das Gesicht gegenüber blickte.  
 

„Du bist gleich auch noch dran Freak“, stark zuckte der Körper bei der Aussage, erneut richte er dein Blick auf Kyle vor sich.  
 

Er versuchte sich auf den Schmerz einzustellen, den er gleich spüren würde, als die Hand sich erneut gefährlich nah auf sein Gesicht zu bewegte, kniff aus Reflex die Augen zusammen. Als nach einigen Moment Stille nichts spürte öffnete er sie wieder verdutzt, schaute die Hand an, die nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem linken Augen- Wangenbereich zum Stehen gekommen war.  
 

„Beruhig dich Alter“, die Stimme eines seiner besten Freunde nahm ihm etwas der Anspannung, Kenny stand neben den Beiden und hatte den Anderen zum Stoppen gebracht.  
 

„Dann sag deiner kleinen Freundin hier“, Craig's Blick ruhte noch auf dem Juden, wanderte aber zu dem Blonden neben sich.

„Das sie sich aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraus halten soll und sich nicht wie Superman aufzuspielen hat“, der Griff an dem grünen Stoff löste sich, ein wenig wackelig auf seinen Beinen wich der Kleinere zurück, auch Tweek nahm Abstand zu dem Schwarzhaarigen ein.  
 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren machte er sich in Richtung seines Platzes auf, blitzte dabei den Jungen gereizt an, durch den er jetzt den ganzen Ärger hatte, der einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich gab und zitternd zu Boden schaute.  
 

„Freak.“  
 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Kenny's Lippen, sein Blick ruhte auf dem rothaarigen Jungen neben ihm, der sich innerlich noch sammeln musste.  
 

„Ja, danke Ken. Wie immer Rettung in letzter Sekunde. Lassen sich Helden immer so lange Zeit?“, er musste ein wenig

Grinsen, bekam einen schwachen Schlag gegen seine Schulter.  
 

„Sonst gäbe es keine Spannung dahinter, aber im Ernst Kyle“, fing der Größere an, sah eindringlich in die grünen Augen.  
 

„Pass auf was du tust. Ich finds echt edel von dir, dass du Tweek helfen willst, aber unterschätzt Craig nicht. Ich bin nicht jedes Mal da um den Moment zum Guten zu wenden“, eigentlich war ihm klar dass er mit seinen Worten auf Granit stieß. Wenn sich sein Gegenüber was in seinem Kopf fest vorgenommen hatte, dann würde er dies bis zum bitteren Ende durchführen.  
 

„Kenny, im Ernst. Kein Wunder das er niemandem um Hilfe gebeten hat, dass der Fettsack ihm mit seinen Sprüchen auf die Nerven geht, aber Tucker hat ihn gestern verletzt – er musste zum Arzt – meinst du nicht, dass das ein wenig zu weit geht?!“, wütend verschränkte Kyle seine Arme, sein Blick erst auf seinem älteren Freund ruhend, bevor er zu dem Jüngeren schaute.  
 

Tweek spürte den Blick, biss sich erneut nervös auf die Unterlippe.  
 

„K-Kenny hat... urhg.. recht. Mach dir w-wegen... nah.. mir keine Gedanken“, seine Augen trafen die des Teenager, der in den letzten 24 Stunden schon genug für ihn getan hatte.  
 

„Woah Kenny!“, wütend schlug der Rotschopf dem Blonden gegen die Seite, lief an ihm vorbei. „Du bist ein totaler Idiot!“, er verließ den Klassenraum.  
 

Ein lautes Seufzen verließ die Lippen des Playboys, er steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen.  
 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich denke, dass wir das schon irgendwie hinkriegen“, seine Worte ließen den blonden Freak zucken, er schaute ihm nach und schüttelte den Kopf.  
 

„Jetzt warte doch mal Kyle!“, so schnell wie der Kleinere war, obwohl er Sport verabscheute und außer dem Unterricht keinen in seiner Freizeit betrieb war er ganz schön schnell für seinen Geschmack.

Die kleine Verfolgungsjagd endete vor dem Schulgebäude, als Kyle endlich den Jungen erreicht hatte, auf den er schon gewartet hatte.  
 

„Stan!“, der Angesprochene drehte sich um, verabschiedete sich kurz von seiner Mutter und ließ die Beifahrertür des Autos zufallen. Sein bester Freund kam näher, bevor er in eine kurze Umarmung gezogen wurde und das breite Grinsen auf seinen Lippen ihn ansteckte.  
 

„Happy Birthday“, eine leichte Röte legte sich auf die blassen Wangen, sein Gegenüber musste kichern.  
 

„Danke Kyle“, der Andere erreichte die Beiden ebenfalls.  
 

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mich Idiot zu nennen?“, er gab dem Juden einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, ehe er den Schwarzhaarigen wie üblich begrüßte und ihm auch gratulierte.  
 

„Wie fühlt man sich denn so, ein ganzes Jahr älter?“, das Stan diesen Spruch heute schon mehrmals gehört haben musste, konnte man an seiner Mimik erkennen, er verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.  
 

„Ich sagte ja, Idiot. Wenn dir nicht mal ein bessere Spruch einfällt“, stichelte der Rothaarige nach. Erneut erhielt er einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.  
 

„Warum seit ihr denn schon so früh am Morgen so feindselig? Das bin ich nur im Umgang mit Cartman gewohnt“, fragend zog Stan eine Augenbraue hoch, die Gefragten zuckten nur mit den Schultern.  
 

„Ist gar nicht so wichtig, heute ist immer hin dein Tag“, die Drei liefen zusammen in Richtung Tür. „Soll ich dir heute vorher noch bei irgendwas helfen?“, erkundigte sich der beste Freund des Schwarzhaarigen, der nur den Kopf schüttelte.  
 

„Meine Ma bereitet soweit alles jetzt vor und später sind sie dann weg. Ich denke also, dass wenn ich nach Hause komme, ich selbst kaum noch was machen muss. Zumindest hoffe ich das“, bei der Anzahl an Freunden die er eingeladen hatte war er froh, dass seine Mutter ihm die Arbeit abnahm.  
 

„Okay, wie du meinst, falls ich dir doch noch helfen kann“, ehe er seinen Satz beenden konnte, funkte ihm der Größte der Runde dazwischen. „Kannst du ihn ruhig anrufen, Kylie ist dir stetz zu Diensten“, über seine Aussage musste er selbst lachen, brachte jedoch auch das Geburtstagkind dazu.  
 

„Ken“, murrend stach er ihm in die Seite, er wusste genau dass der Blonde nicht kitzelig war, aber wo die Punkte waren, an denen selbst er schwach wurde. Ein seltsamer Schmerzlaut verließ seine Lippen, die hellblauen Augen blitzten den Jungen an, der triumphierend grinste.  
 

„Das kriegst du wieder.“  
 

**xXx**  
 

Ungeduldig stapfte Kyle von einem Fuß zum anderen, rieb sich die Hände und ärgerte sich, dass er seine Handschuhe aus eigener Dummheit Zuhause vergessen hatte. Erwartungsvoll schaute er auf die Haustür, die geöffnet wurde und seine blonde Begleitung endlich hervor trat.  
 

„T-tut mir leid“, die genuschelte Entschuldigung brachte ihm ein Lächeln ins Gesicht, er schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
 

„Kein Problem, aber lass uns los gehen ja? Sonst erfrieren meine Finger noch“, als er Tweek ausgiebiger musterte, wurde ihm schlagartig noch kälter. Der Junge trug nur das typische Hemd, keine Jacke, keine Handschuhe, keine Mütze.  
 

„Ist dir nicht kalt?“  
 

Ein schwaches Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Kaffeejunkies, er schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
 

„M-mir ist so .. urgh gut wie n-nie ka-kalt!“, brachte der Blonde hervor, ehe er sich in Bewegung setzte. Wenn sie hier noch weitere zehn Minuten stehen würden, dann würde sogar ihm kalt.

Fassungslos über das Bild neben sich schüttelte Kyle erneut den Kopf, setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung und die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu Stan's Haus.  
 

Stille kehrte zwischen ihnen ein, für ein weiteres Mal diesen Tag musste sich der Jude mit dem konfrontiert sehen, was später daheim auf ihn warten würde.  
 

Als er vorhin das Haus verlassen hatte, war sein Vater grad gekommen um nochmal mit dem Teenager aka seiner Mutter zu reden, aber ob dies wirklich was bringen würde, wagte er stark zu bezweifeln. Mittlerweile kannte er seine Mutter so gut um zu wissen, wann wirklich Schluss war und sie sich erst mal auslassen musste, ehe alles wieder den gewohnten Gang laufen würde.  
 

„A-alles okay?“, die plötzliche Frage ließ ihn zusammen zucken, ein schwaches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, er nickte leicht.  
 

„Klar, ich hab nur ein paar Gedanken im Kopf“, sie liefen weiter, erreichten zu Kyle’s Glück schnell das Haus seines besten Freundes, letztlich war ihm kalt.  
 

Die laute Musik von drinnen verriet den Beiden, dass die Party schon voll im Gange war, mit einem Ruck öffnete der Rothaarige die Tür, ging zusammen mit dem Blonden in das Haus und wurde gleich von einem weiteren Blonden begrüßt.  
 

„Kyle~“, dass der Teenager vor ihm schon zu viel Alkohol getrunken hatte, war an seiner Gestik zu erkennen, er fiel dem Kleineren um den Hals der ihn überrascht anblinzelte.  
 

„Kenny...lass mich doch erstmal rein kommen“, murrend drückte er den Größeren weg, der Junge neben ihm musste kichern, mustert die Situation belustigt.  
 

„Ohooo...du siehst wenn du lachst echt süüüß aus!“, ein feines Grinsen legte sich auf Kenny’s Lippen, er begutachtete Tweek eindringlich, dem mit einem Mal das Lachen verging.  
 

„Kenny, jetzt reicht’s aber mal. Geh jemand anderem auf die Nerven“, ein wenig schützend stellte er sich vor Tweek, dessen Wangen mittlerweile eine feine Röte zierte.  
 

„Spielverderber“, ein leises Seufzen verließ seine Lippen, er wendete ihnen den Rücken zu, stapfte davon.  
 

„Mach dir nichts draus, wenn er getrunken hat ist er immer tierisch aufdringlich“, für ihn war es nichts Neues seinen Freund so zu erleben, aber dadurch das Tweek nicht wirklich viel Kontakt mit irgendwem hatte, wusste er es nicht.  
 

„Suchen wir doch erst einmal den Gastgeber“, er schnappte sich den rechten Arm des Kaffejunkies, lief mit ihm zusammen durch das Wohnzimmer, in die Küche, in der er seinen besten Freund vermutete.

Wie er vermutetet hatte saß der Schwarzhaarige an dem Tisch in der Küche, zusammen mit Kenny, der murrend herüber schaute und Craig, mit dem Stan eine Auseinandersetzung zu haben schien.  
 

„Was machst du denn hier Tucker?“, wütend blickte der Jude ihn an, irritiert schaute Craig herüber, schaute sich die Beiden an.  
 

„Seit ihr zusammen oder sowas? Oder bist du jetzt sein neuer Bodyguard?“, skeptisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.  
 

„Was geht dich das an?“  
 

Die Stimmung zwischen den Beiden wurde schnell kritisch, Stan holte die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden auf sich, als er sich von seinem Platz erhob.  
 

„Ich hab keine Lust auf irgendwelche Streitigkeiten hier. Er reicht mir eh schon, dass du dich selbst eingeladen hast Craig“, sein Blick wanderte zu dem Älteren, der verschmitzt grinste.  
 

„Irgendein dummer Spruch, irgendeine dumme Aktion und du fliegst hier raus. Vergiss nicht wessen Party das hier ist“, unschuldig hob der Angesprochene die Arme, nickte leicht und lief an Tweek und Kyle vorbei, verließ die Küche.  
 

„Stan“, vorwurfsvoll richteten sich die Smaragde auf den Schwarzhaarigen.  
 

„Keine Diskussionen, ich habe gesprochen. Also, wenn du jetzt Streit mit mir willst, dann pass lieber auf“, ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, es zauberte auch dem Jüngeren eins ins Gesicht.  
 

„Es freut mich dass ihr Beide da seit, wollt ihr was trinken?“, die Angesprochenen schüttelten im Chor den Kopf.

Zu der Verwunderung von Kyle hatte sich sein blonder Freund gut geschlagen, in den letzten Jahren hatte er Tweek kaum so offen gesehen und das ganz ohne einen Tropfen Alkohol.  
 

Nachdem sie jetzt nur ein einhalb Stunden hier waren fing ihn jedoch an das schlechte Gewissen zu plagen. Vorhin hatte er seiner Mutter versprochen nicht zu spät zu kommen, außerdem wusste er nicht, was genau zwischen seinen Eltern abgelaufen war.  
 

Am liebsten hätte er sich dafür aus dem Fenster geworfen, warum machte er sich ausgerechnet jetzt um seine Eltern Gedanken? Er war doch hier, weil er sich ablenken wollte.  
 

„-le.“  
 

„Kyle!“, er blinzelte mehrmals, schaute in die Saphire über sich, die ihn starr fixierten.  
 

„Ah, es steckt noch Leben in dir. Komm mal mit“, ohne antworten zu können wurde er an seinem linken Arm auf die Beine gezogen, stolperte dem Blonden hinter her, der ihn in die Küche schleppte. Hinter den Beiden schmiss er die Tür ins Schloss, drückte den Rotschopf gegen diese und stemmte sich mit dem rechten Arm an dem Holz neben seinem Kopf ab.  
 

„Kenny?“, verwirrt schaute er den Größeren an, er konnte den Alkohol riechen, leicht angewidert verzog er den Mund.  
 

„Mir reicht es langsam“, er beugte sich weiter vor, lehnte seinen Kopf an die linke Schulter des Jüngeren, atmete tief ein um seinen Geruch in sich aufzunehmen.  
 

Noch immer verwirrt über den gesamten Wandel der Situation, lehnte er an der Tür, versuchte sich aus dem Handeln einen Reim zu machen. Plötzlich machte es Klick.  
 

„K-Kenny... meinst du das ernst?“, bei der Frage erhob der Andere seinen Kopf wieder, blickte den Jüngeren vor sich ernst an. Soweit man das bei diesem Gesichtsausdruck sagen konnte.  
 

„Hast du mich nie ernst genommen?“  
 

Sollte er ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Natürlich hatte Kyle sich ab und an mal gedacht, dass der Ältere wirklich was für ihn empfand, aber oftmals – vor allem wenn er wieder mit irgendwelchen Weibern rummachte und am Tag später damit prahlte – konnte er es nicht glauben.  
 

„Was erwartest du denn von mir? Jedes Wochenende hast du eine andere Tussi an deiner Seite wenn wir ins Kino gehen oder feiern. Wie soll ich dir denn deine Gefühle ernst nehmen? Außerdem weißt du ganz genau, dass...“, auf die blassen Wangen legte sich eine feine Röte.  
 

„ Dass ich in jemand anderen verliebt bin“, seine Stimme wurde leiser, er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Die Hand unter dem seinem Kinn drängte ihn dazu wieder ins Gesicht des Gegenüber zu schauen, ein leichtes Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen.  
 

„Kyle. Ich kann dir alles geben was du willst“, hauchte er gegen die Lippen, überwand den letzten Abstand und drückte seine Lippen auf Kyle’s.  
 

Überrumpelt blinzelten die Smaragde ihn an, in seinem Kopf hämmerte der Vorwurf, dass das hier gerade absolut falsch war, genau so wie die Tatsache dass er Gefühle für jemand anderen hegte, aber anderseits fühlte sich das so verdammt gut an.  
 

Seinen ersten Kuss, ausgerechnet von dem Kerl, der seit dem er 13 Jahre alt war seine Sexualität auslebte, natürlich wusste er genau, was er da tat.  
 

Den innerlichen Konflikt zur Seite schiebend fing der Rothaarige an den Kuss zu erwidern, spürte das Grinsen an seinen eigenen Lippen, bevor er eine gierige Zunge an der Unterlippe spürte, die um Einlass bat.  
 

Ein leises Seufzen verließ seinen Mund, er öffnete zögern seine Lippen, ließ den Kuss intensiver werden, so wie die Röte auf seinen Wangen, überfordert versuchte er dem Größeren die Stirn zu bieten, verlor den Kampf jedoch schnell. Halt suchend legte er die Arme reflexartig um den Nacken des Anderen, gab einen frustrieten Laut von sich, als Kenny den Kuss unterbrach.  
 

„So abgeneigt scheinst du nicht zu sein, was?“, Kenny nahm den Hals vor sich ein, legte seine Lippen an die Haut, knabberte etwas daran.  
 

Schlagartig kam die Vernunft zurück.  
 

„K-Kenny, i-ich...hör auf. Das hier ist nicht richtig. Ich will dich nicht verletzen“, dass seine Aussage total verwirrend klang war ihm selbst bewusst. Die Reaktion war ein lautes Murren, der angetrunkene Blonde löste sich von der Haut vor sich, verzog sein Gesicht und schaute in die Augen vor sich.  
 

„Kyle, warum musst du eigentlich ständig denken?“  
 

Unzufrieden über diese Aussage zog Kyle eine Augenbraue hoch, versuchte den schweren Widerstand vor sich weg zudrücken, was schwerer war als gedacht.  
 

„Einer von uns sollte einen klaren Kopf behalten...können wir-“, als von der anderen Seite der Tür plötzlich eine ungewöhnlich lautes Gespräch zu hören war, richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit beider Teenager darauf. Mit einem Ruck zog der Blonde Kyle von der Tür, öffnete sie schnell, die Beiden beobachteten die Zwei, die sich gerade anfingen zu streiten.  
 

„Es reicht mir, verzieh dich endlich Craig“, wütend schaute der Gastgeber den Größeren an, der unschuldig mit den Schultern zuckte.

Hinter Stan stand der blonde, zitternde Kaffeejunkie, der sich noch die Wange hielt.  
 

Der Jude brauchte einen Augenblick bis er die Situation verstanden hatte, wütend stapfte er auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, blieb neben seinem besten Freund stehen, hinter ihm kam Kenny auch zum stehen.  
 

„Ach, hier versteht auch keiner Spaß“, erneut zuckte er mit den Schultern, suchte in der Menge der Gäste seinen besten Freund, nickte ihm zu. Widerwillig ließ Clyde seinen Gesprächspartner stehen, ging zu ihm herüber.  
 

„Es ist besser wir gehen jetzt Craig“, der Brünette stieß ihn mit seiner Schulter an, stumm liefen sie zur Haustür und verließen das Haus.  
 

„Was ist denn passiert?“, fragend musterte der Älteste der Vier den Kleinsten, der noch stark unregelmäßig zuckte.  
 

„Craig hat ihn geschlagen nachdem er auf seine ganzen blöden Stichelleinen nicht eingegangen ist. Tut mir leid, dass ich das Ganze nicht schneller bemerkt habt Tweek.“  
 

Das unsichere Opfer schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
 

„D-das ist doch – urhg - nicht deine Schuld Stan“, die grün-braunen Augen schlossen sich einen Augenblick.  
 

„Ich bring dich nach Hause Tweek, bevor Tucker noch auf die Idee kommt, dir draußen mit seinem kleinen Schoßhund aufzulauern“, beschloss Kyle sofort, lächelte dem Jüngeren zu, der leicht nickte.  
 

„Außerdem muss ich eh langsam gehen. Meine Mutter dreht durch ,wenn ich noch später nach Hause komme“, er wandte sich kurz zu Stan, der ihm nur zustimmend nickte.  
 

„Nicht dass du morgen nur noch halb so groß bist“, Stan klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
 

„Ich mach mich dann auch auf den Weg Stan, sorry, aber irgendwie muss ich morgen in der Schule ansatzweise wach anwesend sein“, erneut nickte der Angesprochene, verabschiedete sich von den Dreien.  
 

„D-du musst mich aber nicht hnag begleiten“, verunsichert schaute er seinen neuen Freund ein, der sanft lächelte.  
 

„Du solltest die Hilfsbereitschaft von Kyle nicht abweisen, er ist stur und tut eh das, was er will“, mischte der Blonde sich ein, der zu Verwunderung von Kyle noch immer neben ihm lief.  
 

„Wolltest du nicht nach Hause?“  
 

„Lass mich überlegen, ich lasse Tweek und dich alleine nach Hause laufen...und Craig kommt euch zu nahe. Du bist nicht die Sportskanone und ich bezweifle, dass du auch nur einen Hauch der Chance gegen ihn hast. Verbal bestimmt, aber non-verbal nicht.“  
 

Seine Worte waren hart aber ehrlich und Kyle wusste das.  
 

Stille kehrte ein, nach einer guten Viertelstunde hatten sie das Haus von Tweek erreicht, verabschieden sich von dem Blonden und liefen wieder zurück in die Richtung, in der das Haus von Kyle lag.  
 

 

„Um auf unser Gespräch von vorhin zurück zu kommen“, unterbrach Kenny die Stille nach einer Weile, schaute auf den Schnee auf dem Gehweg vor ihm.  
 

„Meinst du nicht, es wäre besser, wenn du versuchst, dir jemand neuen zu suchen? Dein Schwarm ist blind, er ist der einzige der nicht merkt, was du für ihn empfindest“, bei seinen Worten legte sich eine tiefe Röte auf seine Wangen.

Kyle hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass er so offensichtlich handelte, aber wenn der Blonde schon merkte, dass er sich in Gegenwart seines besten Freundes so anders verhielt.  
 

„Stan ist der einzige, der nicht weiß, was in dir vorgeht. Und du trägst das jetzt schon“, er wurde unterbrochen, als der Kleinere neben ihm stehen blieb.  
 

„Zwei Jahre, zwei verdammte Jahre...“, murmelte er leise, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das Gespräch, der ganze Umstand seiner Eltern, auch ihm wurde es langsam zu viel. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln, den Kopf richtete er zu Boden, ein Wimmern unterdrückte er indem er sich stärker auf die Unterlippe biss.  
 

Für einen Moment war Kenny überfordert, instinktiv nahm er den Anderen jedoch in den Arm, drückte ihn fest an sich, seine rechte Hand strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken.  
 

„Es tut mir leid“, so sollte das Gespräch nicht verlaufen.  
 

„Ich kann nicht mehr. Meine Eltern, Stan...mir fällt irgendwann noch alles auf den Kopf“, nuschelte er leise gegen die Brust vor sich, lehnte sich in die Umarmung.  
 

„Wenn du was brauchst um dich abzulenken, ich bin da“, für seine Aussage kassierte er einen leichten Schlag in die Seite, ebenso einen bösen Blick des Jüngeren.  
 

„Du bist ein Idiot.“  
 

**TBC**


	3. Ausflug mit Folgen

„Morgen“, der Schwarzhaarige klopfte auf den leeren Platz neben sich auf der Sitzbank, dankend nahm Kenny den Platz an, stemmte sein Knie aus Gewohnheit gegen die Rückenlehne vor sich.  
 

„Morgen. Wie geht’s dir? Du sahst am Sonntagmorgen echt mies aus“, ein Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, er schaute zu seinem Sitznachbarn.  
 

„Ach, das ging schon. Ich hatte gestern nur leichte Kopfschmerzen. Du bist das ja schon gewohnt oder?“, auf einen Gegenschlag hatte sich der Ältere nicht vorbereitet, murrend piekte er ihm in die Seite.  
 

„Wo ist eigentlich Kyle?“  
 

Die Saphire schauten sich um Bus um, er konnte den Rotschopf nirgendwo entdecken.  
 

„Keine Ahnung, er war heute nicht hier. Als ich ihn gestern Abend angerufen habe, war er auch kurz angebunden. Es würde ihm nicht gut gehen“, er zuckte mit den Schultern, sein Blick wandte sich zu dem Fenster.  
 

„Echt? Hm...jetzt wo du es sagst. Ich hatte ihm geschrieben, aber es kamen nur zwei kurze Antworten, dann war auch schon wieder Schluss.“  
 

Die Beiden fingen an zu grübeln, ließen es aber nach einer Weile, weil es eh keinen Sinn machte, manchmal war ihr bester

Freund schweigsamer als ein Buch, wenn er etwas für sich behalten wollte.  
 

„Wir können ihn ja fragen, wenn wir ihn in der Schule sehen“, zwar stellte Stan diese Aussage nicht zufrieden, aber ändern konnte er es jetzt eh nicht.  
 

Nach guten zehn Minuten blieb der Bus vor dem Gebäude stehen, in dem sie die nächsten acht Stunden verbringen mussten.  
 

Neben einander liefen die Beiden in das Gebäude, blieben vorerst einmal Beide vor dem Raum, in dem sich die Klasse von Stan befand, stehen. Alle Schüler bis auf Cartman, Tweek und er selbst befanden sich schon an ihren Plätzen, er kratze sich am Hinterkopf.  
 

„Cartman und Tweek sind auch noch nicht da“, sein Blick wanderte zu Kenny, der leicht mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wir können ja gucken ob Kyle schon da ist“, der Größere wollte sich in Bewegung setzten, als er mit seinem Blick jedoch den kleinen Blonden erblickte, der den Gang herunter gelaufen kam.  
 

„Morgen Tweek“, da der Junge auf den Boden schaute, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, nickte leicht und murmelte leise etwas vor sich her als er den Klassenraum betrat.  
 

Irritiert beobachten die Beiden wie er an ihnen vorbei lief, wo er zugleich in sein Unglück rannte. Sofort als er den Raum betrat richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit seines Feindes auf ihn, der sich von seinem Platz erhob.  
 

„Tweeeeek“, die Stimme holte die blonde Person aus seinen Gedanken, erschrocken schaute er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der ihm gefährlich nahe kam.  
 

Kenny wollte sich gerade einmischen, als er mitten im Weg abbrach. Craig schnappte sich das rechte Handgelenk der Person vor sich, zog es nach oben und stutzte. Ungläubig musterte er das was vor ihm stand, eine tiefe Röte wanderte auf die blassen Wangen.  
 

Ebenso richteten sich die Blicke der Anderen auf ihn, sofort befreite Tweek sich aus dem Griff und drückte die Tasche zurück an den Oberkörper.  
 

„Du... du hast“, er fand die richtigen Worte nicht, beobachtete nur ungläubig, wie sich die Gestalt weiter bewegte und auf ihren Platz setzte.  
 

„Das kann doch gar nicht“, komplett verwirrt ruhte der Blick von Craig auf dem Jüngeren. Hatte er das richtig erkannt?  
 

„Du hast das doch auch gesehen oder?“, sofort richtete er sich an den Blonden, der nur schwach nickte. Irgendwas war hier schräg. Sogar sehr schräg.  
 

„Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn sie in ihren Klassenraum gehen Mr. McCormick?“, die Stimme ihres Lehrer holte beide Teenager aus ihren Gedanken, stumm nickte der Blonde erneut, ehe er den Raum verließ.  
 

Innerlich atmete Tweek auf, hatte ihr Lehrer ihn doch im perfekten Moment gerettet. Leider würde dieser nur für ein zwei Schulstunden anhalten – dann u er sich mit der Pause auseinandersetzen und damit, dass Craig über zwanzig Minuten  
 

Zeit hatte ihn mit Fragen zu löchern und wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr Grund hatte ihn zu schikanieren.  
 

Unsicher schauten die grün-braunen Augen nach hinten, erblickten schnell das Stechen der blauen Augen, unsicher biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und zuckte unkontrolliert. Am liebsten wünschte er sich im Erdboden zu versinken.  
 

Die zwei Stunden rauschten vorbei, viel zu schnell für den Geschmack des Kaffeejunkies. Das Klingeln brachte die Schüler dazu ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen, die meisten verließen eilig den Raum um noch etwas Leckeres in der Cafeteria zu bekommen und nicht die zu sein, die die ganze Pause über anstehen mussten. Die meisten von ihnen hatten die Szene vor Beginn der Stunden schon wieder vergessen oder verdrängt.  
 

Die Schulsachen in der Tasche verstaut wollte sich der Blonde ebenso auf den Weg machen, zu dem Raum in dem der nächste Unterricht stattfinden würde, aber sein Schatten machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
 

„Du bleibst schön hier“, die dunkle Stimme von Craig ließ ihn zusammen zucken, schnell setzte er zum Fluchtversuch an.  
 

Kurz vor der Tür wurde er jedoch abgefangen, erneut riss der Größere das rechte Handgelenk in die Luft, lotste ihn mit seinen Schritten in die Richtung der Tafel und drückte den Jüngeren dagegen. Verängstigt sahen die großen Augen in das skeptische und missverstandene Gesicht gegenüber.  
 

„Was zum Teufel ist das?“, ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten legte er seine freie Hand an die linke Brust des Anderen, der bei der plötzlichen Berührung stark zusammen zuckte.  
 

„I-ich - hng - lass mich – arh! - in Ruhe“, seinen Blick wandte er zu Boden, auf die hellen Wangen bildete sich eine tiefe Röte, sein Körper zitterte – stark und unkontrolliert.  
 

„TUCKER!“, der Angesprochene kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut. Murrend ließ er seinen Blick von dem Jungen – oder Mädchen – vor sich ab, richtete ihn zur Tür und musste nur noch mehr stutzen.  
 

„Du auch?!“, er fixierte die Oberweite an dem Rothaarigen, die er vor den zwei Tagen am Wochenende noch nicht bei sich getragen hatte.  
 

Wesentlich umfangreicher als die des Kleineren vor sich.  
 

„Lass ihn los“, Kyle lief wütend zu ihnen herüber, schlug die Hand von der Brust weg, eher er Tweek hinter sich zog.  
 

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Hast du keinen Anstand oder was?“, starr fixierten die grünen Augen die des Größeren ihm Gegenüber, schützen nahm er nun die Haltung vor seinem blonden Freund ein.  
 

„Das gibt’s doch nicht..“, ohne wirklich auf ein Wort des Juden gehört zu haben ergriff der Schwarzhaarige erneut die Chance, dieses mal stumpf bei der Person vor sich.  
 

Die kurze Berührung ließ das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen.  
 

„Craig Tucker!“, mit der rechten Hand holte der Jüngere aus, gezielt traf er den Gegenüber an seiner rechten Wange. Überrumpelt taumelte dieser zurück, der kleine Schmerz breitete sich sogleich auf der Wange aus, murrend rieb er sich die Stelle an der getroffen wurde.  
 

„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?“, die Stimme von Kenny lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller drei Jugendlichen auf den Blonden, der in der Tür stand.  
 

„Ja, geht schon klar. Wenn dieser Dreckskerl seine Finger von uns lässt“, nochmals wütend schaute der Rotschopf herüber, ehe er mit Tweek im Schlepptau das Weite suchte.  
 

„Was zum Teufel ist denn mit den Beiden passiert? Kenny?“, der Schmerz verflog schneller als gedacht, die blauen Augen sahen in das Gesicht des Größeren, der leicht mit den Schultern zuckte.  
 

„Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich keine Ahnung, ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit mit ihm zu sprechen, aber deine Methode ist natürlich viel aufschlussreicher als meine“, den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, ohne noch auf Craig zu warten machte er kehrt, wandte diesem den Rücken zu und verließ den Klassenraum.  
 

„Warte gefälligst!“  
 

„I-ich - urgh – glaube di-die nächsten Wochen werde ich – arhg – nicht überstehen“, verzweifelt schauten die grün-braunen Augen auf den Tisch vor sich, unsicher zibbelten die Finger an dem Hemdsaumen herum.  
 

„Wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin Tweek, mach dir da keine Gedanken“, die aufmunternden Worte des anderen Blonden am Tisch halfen ihm nicht wirklich.  
 

„Normalerweise würde ich den Kopf auch nicht von Anfang an in den Sand stecken aber das hier ist wirklich ein Worst-Case-Szenario. Wie um alles in der Welt sollen wir das schaffen?“, Kyle ließ seinen Kopf auf dem Tisch nieder, in der Cafeteria hatten die meisten schon ihren Tisch gemieden, als sie die Jungen mit ihrer körperlichen Veränderung erkannt hatten. Die Abneigung traf die Drei mehr als sie es sich gedacht hätten.  
 

„Hast du denn schon mit jemandem darüber geredet? Stan oder Kenny?“, Butters richtete seinen Blick auf den Rothaarigen neben sich.  
 

„W-wie kommst du - argh - damit nur so gut kl-klar?“, Tweek konnte diese Frage nicht mehr zurück halten. Seit diesem schrecklichen Vorfall in Japan war er so optimistisch über die gesamte Situation. Wie konnte er das nur?  
 

„Hm... im Leben passieren so viele schreckliche Dinge, da finde ich die Tatsache dass ich im Augenblick eine Frau bin natürlich nicht gut, aber irgendwie könnte es auch noch schlimmer sein, meinst du nicht?“, das sanfte Lächeln auf den Lippen des Blonden Gegenübers ließ ihn nur den Kopf schütteln.  
 

„Um auf deine Frage zu antworten: nein. Ich hab mich nicht mal getraut gestern mit einem der Beiden zu sprechen...“, nun richteten sie ihre Blicke auf Kyle, der den Kopf noch immer auf dem Tisch liegen hatte und angestrengt versuchte noch immer eine logische Erklärung sowie Lösung für ihr Problem zu finden.  
 

„Wieso? Sie sind doch deine besten Freunde... im Gegensatz zu Tweek und mir kannst du doch mit ihnen reden“, mit seinen Worten hatte der Jüngere nicht ganz unrecht. Trotzdem war Kyle die ganze Sache unheimlich unangenehm und er hatte schlichtweg Angst vor der Reaktion seiner besten Freunde.  
 

„Hey“, die Stimme hinter den Dreien ließ sie synchron zusammenzucken. Der Rotschopf erkannte sofort zu wem diese Stimme gehörte, die Smaragde sahen sogleich in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes.  
 

„Stan hey“, ein schwaches Lächeln legte sich auf die hellen Lippen, es wurde von dem Schwarzhaarigen schwach erwidert.  
 

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?“, sein Blick wanderte zu den anderen Beiden die am Tisch saßen, ehe er wieder seinen besten Freund betrachtete.  
 

„Klar... ich bin gleich wieder zurück“, kurz wandte der Jude sich an die anderen Beiden, ehe er die Cafeteria hinter seinem besten Freund verließ.  
 

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in der frischgebackenen Frau aus, vor allem als der Andere stehen blieb und sich zu ihm herum drehte.  
 

„Was ist denn am Wochenende mit euch passiert? Und wieso hast du mir das gestern noch nicht erzählt?“, mit solchen Fragen hatte er schon gerechnet, aber sich trotz alledem noch keine richtige Erklärung überlegt.  
 

„Was genau passiert ist wissen wir selbst nicht. Wir waren... in einer heißen Quelle baden. Als wir wieder raus gekommen sind sahen wir so aus. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich gehofft erst mal selbst mit der Situation fertig zu werden bevor ich mit dir oder Kenny spreche. Es tut mir leid Stan, aber die Umstände machen das für mich nicht wirklich einfach...“, peinlich berührt über die schwache Erklärung drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, spürte im nächsten Augenblick aber eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.  
 

„Kyle, du bist – egal wie du aussiehst – immer noch der Gleiche okay? Mach dir keine Gedanken, Kenny und ich würden dich deswegen nicht anders behandeln und falls dir die Anderen auf die Nerven gehen, dann sorgen wir dafür, dass sie es sich zweimal überlegen“, ein breites Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, die Worte des Größeren machten ihm unheimlich

viel Mut.  
 

„Ich danke dir Stan, wirklich. Es gibt nichts schlimmeres als festzustellen, dass man sich im falschen Körper befindet“, noch immer hatte der Kleinere seinen Blick abgewandt, seufzte leise. Selbst die wüsten Vorstellungen waren nicht so hart gewesen wie die bittere Realität.  
 

„Hey, Kopf hoch. Das bekommt ihr sicher wieder in Ordnung und solange solltest du versuchen das Beste aus der Sache zu machen. So seltsam das klingt, okay? Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich bin für dich da okay? Ich muss leider jetzt nochmal zum Trainer, wir sehen uns später ja?“, damit verabschiedete sich der Ältere, ließ den Rothaarigen alleine zurück.  
 

Die aufbauenden Worte hatten ihr Ziel nicht verfehlt, trotzdem löste es in dem Kleineren ein riesiges Gefühlschaos aus. Kyle wusste dass all diese Worte nur freundschaftliche Bedeutung hatten, dennoch erhoffte er sich daraus viel mehr. Wieso machten seine Gefühle auch alles so kompliziert?!  
 

„Kyle!“, ehe sich der Angesprochene wieder auf den Weg zu seinen Mitleidenden machen konnte wurde er erneut aufgehalten.  
 

Neben ihm tauchte die verflossene Liebe seines besten Freundes auf.  
 

„Wendy... was gibt’s denn?“, er drehte sich ganz zu ihr um, für einen Augenblick schien er ihr die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, ehe sie ihre Stimme wieder fand.  
 

„Stan hat mir vorhin als ich gekommen bin erzählt, was mit Butters und dir passiert ist. In der Cafeteria habe ich gesehen dass Tweek auch das selbe Problem hat oder?“  
 

„Ich denke die Tatsache dass ich im Augenblick eine größere Oberweite besitze als du sagt mehr als tausend Worte. Was möchtest du denn jetzt von mir hören?“, sich noch mehr zu rechtfertigen war nicht in seinem Sinn, vorallem nicht vor Wendy.  
 

„Entschuldige. Ich kann verstehen dass das für euch sicher total verwirrend sein muss, aber ich möchte euch helfen, wenn ihr irgendwie Hilfe braucht dann könnt ihr gerne zu mir kommen okay? Ich möchte mich nicht aufdrängen, aber ich dachte ihr könntet vielleicht eine Freundin gebrauchen, die sich damit auskennt eine Frau zu sein? Die Anderen scheinen euch ja aus dem Weg zu gehen“, auf ihre Lippen legte sich ein sanftes Lächeln, es verfehlte ihren Sinn nicht, aber noch mehr mit dem Thema Frau wollte sich der Jude nicht auseinandersetzen. Und genau so wollte er sich nicht mit der Ignoranz der anderen Schüler auseinandersetzen.  
 

„Vielen Dank Wendy, ich denke wir werden darauf zurückkommen, aber im Augenblick müssen wir uns erst mal mit der bitteren Realität fertig werden. Nimm's mir nicht übel. Wir sehen uns später“, so gut es ging versuchte er das Lächeln zu erwidern, aber irgendwas in ihm stellte sich quer.  
 

Es fühlte sich an wie... Eifersucht?! Wieso sollte er auf Wendy eifersüchtig sein?  
 

„Natürlich, bis später dann.“  
 

Kyle lief zurück in den Speisesaal der Schule, gezielt ging er zurück an den Tisch der anderen Beiden, die mittlerweile ihr Frühstück verzehrt hatten.  
 

„Und? Alles gut?“, erkundigte sich Butters als der Rotschopf sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzte, nickte leicht und wollte sich seinem Essen widmen.  
 

„S-sagt mal“, unsicher lenkte der Kaffeejunkie die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden auf sich, die ihn fragend anschauten.  
 

„M-meine – argh! - Mutter wo-wollte heute mit mir“, der Blonde zuckte leicht, ehe er fortfuhr. „Naja – urhg - 'sh-shoppen' gehen.. aber i-ich wollte euch fragen ob ihr Zeit da-dafür habt“, peinlich berührt ruhte sein Blick auf dem Tisch, das leichte Zittern wurde stärker je länger die Gefragten sich mit antworten Zeit ließen.  
 

„Ach du je. Das hab ich ja total verdrängt. Wir brauchen ja neue Klamotten und auch noch andere Dinge“, genervt über die Tatasche verging dem Juden der Appetit auf sein Frühstück.  
 

„Also ich komm gern mit. Ich mach das lieber mit euch als mit meiner Mutter“, obwohl Butters damit auch eine Probleme gehabt hätte.  
 

„Ich schließe mich euch an. Bevor ich mit meiner Mutter solche Dinge einkaufen gehe, lauf ich nackt durch die Gegend“, der Aufstand den sie am Vortag gemacht hatte als sie wieder gekommen waren war schon Filmreif gewesen. Sie hätte einen Oscar für ihren Gefühlsausbruch verdient, panisch hatte sie danach noch seinen Vater angerufen der ebenfalls komplett überfordert mit der gesamten Situation war.  
 

xXx  
 

„Müssen wir das wirklich tun?“, Butters schaute argwöhnisch in den Spiegel vor sich, er hoffte auf eine schnelle Antwort der anderen Beiden.  
 

„Was sollen wir denn sonst machen? Willst du das doch lieber mit deiner Mutter machen?!“, die erneute Vorstellung löste bei Kyle ein unangenehmes Gefühl aus, aber auch er musterte sich unsicher im Spiegel.  
 

„Kommt ihr zurecht?“  
 

„Naaargh!“, Tweek zuckte in seiner Kabine stark zusammen, riss dabei den halben Vorhang zur Seite und entblößte sich der Verkäuferin, die ihn besorgt anschaute.  
 

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Oh! Der steht dir ja perfekt“, sofort trat sie näher an den ursprünglichen Jungen heran, auf dessen

Wangen sich eine tiefe Röte legte als sie ihn zurück in die kleine Kabine drängte.  
 

„Wichtig ist, dass du bei der Wahl immer darauf achtest, dass er nicht zu sehr einschnürt. Außerdem muss die Brust den Cup komplett ausfüllen“, sie kam näher an den Jüngeren heran, der vollkommen mit der Situation überfordert war.  
 

Vorsichtig deutete sie mit ihrem Finger auf die Stellen, die der Blonde sich im Spiegel versuchte genau anzugucken und zu merken. Als die Drei ihren Laden betraten, hatten sie ihr nach einigem herum Gerede der jungen Verkäuferin ihr Problem erklärt. Zunächst wollte sie es nicht glauben, aber als die Drei bei der Wahl der richtigen BH's so unsicher und ungeschickt waren, konnte sie es sich selbst nicht anders erklären als das sie zuvor noch nie so etwas getragen oder gekauft hatten.  
 

„Naah! D-danke...“, seine Stimme versagte beinahe als sich die Frau wieder von ihm entfernte, mehrmals blinzelte der Kaffeejunkie und musterte sich wieder im Spiegel.  
 

„Bei euch ist auch alles okay?“, sie lief herüber zu der Kabine mit dem Rotschopf, der sie widerwillig hineinließ und sich vor dem Spiegel musterte.  
 

„Hm, von der Körbchengröße würde ich sagen du brauchst eine Nummer größer, ich schau eben bei Butters nach und dann hole ich dir den selben nochmal in einer Nummer größer“, sie lief wieder heraus, ging zur anderen Kabine und steckte ihren Kopf durch den Vorhang.  
 

„Ah, bei dir passt es auch super! Wenn du magst kannst du den gleich anlassen und dir zusammen mit Tweek noch einen raus suchen. Aus Erfahrung kann ich sagen dass ihr mit einem nicht lange hinkommt“, sie zwinkerte dem Blonden zu, ehe sie dann den kleinen Raum mit den vier Kabinen verließ.  
 

„Ich glaube das wird härter als ich es mir vorgestellt habe“, Kyle steckte den Kopf hinaus, als er die Stimme von Butters vor seiner Kabine wahrnahm.  
 

„Butters, du kannst jetzt nicht deinen Optimismus verlieren... du bist doch immer so positiv“, ein verzweifeltes Lächeln lag auf seinen blassen Lippen, ihm war klar dass es eine Frage der Zeit war bis die Drei unter diesem Umstand doch noch

verrückt würden.  
 

„I-ich glaub wir – aargh – kriegen das schon irg-irgendwie hin“, Tweek gesellte sich zu dem anderen Blonden, zupfte noch an den Hemdknöpfen, die er nicht richtig schließen konnte.  
 

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr Tweek, dein Wort in Gottes Ohr...“, frustriert zog der Rothaarige sich wieder hinter den Vorhang zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Warum wollte man ihn nur auf so eine Geduldsprobe stellen?  
 

Nachdem die Verkäuferin ihm noch einen anderen gebracht hatte und eine weitere Viertelstunde vergangen war hatten es die drei unfreiwilligen Mädchen geschafft und sich mit dem Nötigsten eingedeckt, verließen sie den Laden.  
 

„Wollt ihr noch etwas Essen gehen?“, stellte der Jude die Frage in die Runde, nach einigen Momenten hatte die anderen Beiden sich mit einem Nicken dem Vorschlag hingegeben und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu den Essenslokalen die sich in dem Einkaufscenter befanden.  
 

„Auf was habt ihr denn Lust?“, sie blieben am Anfang der kleinen Fressmeile stehen, Butters selbst schaute sich schon einmal die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten an um sich zu entscheiden.  
 

„Uhgh... I-ich wäre mit ir-irgendwas asiatischem zufrieden“, das rechte Auge des Kaffeejunkies zuckte leicht, innerlich ersehnte er sich schon den nächsten Kaffee und das Essen dazu war ihm eigentlich egal.  
 

„Klingt gut, ich denke Chinesisch oder so ist nicht verkehrt. Was meinst du Butters?“  
 

„Ja, das nehm ich dann auch“, es war dem Blonden auch egal, der Hunger war groß genug um sich auf alles einzulassen.

Die drei Frauen liefen herüber, bestellten sich jeder sein Wunschgericht und suchten sich im Anschluss einen Platz.  
 

„Wie schaffen Frauen das eigentlich, wenn die wirklich den halben Tag in einem Einkaufscenter verbringen um zu shoppen. Wird das nicht irgendwann langweilig?“, Kyle befasst sich mit seinem Essen und war aber schon von der knappen Dreiviertelstunde Einkaufen total erschöpft. Normalerweise lief er in einen Laden und war in etwa zwanzig bis dreißig Minuten fertig und hatte danach aber auch schon ein komplettes Outfit gefunden und nicht nur zwei einzelne Teile.  
 

„Hm, das ist eine gute Frage“, auch Butters erinnerte sich daran schon viele Stunden mit seiner Mutter in Geschäften verbracht zu haben und sich dabei beinahe zu Tode gelangweilt zu haben.  
 

„S-sind das nicht – argh! - Stan und Wendy?“, der leere Kaffeebecher wurde auf das kleine Tablett gestellt, als die Blicke der anderen Beiden in die selbe Richtung wanderte, in die Tweek schon seit einigen Minuten starrte.  
 

„Was machen die denn hier?“, fragend legte der andere Blonde am Tisch den Kopf schief, aber das unterdrückte Murren der Person neben sich ließ ihn zu dem Rotschopf gucken.  
 

Wütend hatte dieser die linke Hand zur Faust geballt, atmete tief ein und versuchte den Anblick irgendwie zu verarbeiten und zu ertragen. Ja, er war eifersüchtig. Wendy kam nach so vielen Jahren einfach wieder zurück nach South Park und verdrehte seinem dummen, blinden besten Freund den Kopf. Selbst wenn sie es nicht mit Absicht machte, verletzte es Kyle zu sehen, wie sehr Stan wieder versuchte an seine verflossene Liebe zu kommen.  
 

„Kyle, ist alles in Ordnung?“, mehrmals blinzelte der Gefragte, nickte letztlich leicht und wandte den Blick ab.  
 

„Ja, alles in Ordnung.“  
 

**TBC**


	4. Happy Weekend ?

„Vier Wochen schlagen wir uns nun schon damit rum Frauen zu sein und noch immer haben wir keine Antwort aus Japan...“, frustriert ließ Kyle sich am Tisch zusammen mit der Blonden nieder, die stark zuckte und ein Auge zusammen kniff.  
 

„D-das – uurhg – wird sicher schon no-noch gut gehen“, in der letzten Woche war es immer an Tweek hängen geblieben, die Hoffnung zu bewahren und positiv zu bleiben. Sie musste sich eingestehen das seit dem sie eine Frau war alles wesentlich einfacher geworden war.  
 

Speziell das Problem mit Craig hatte sich gelegt, ob er genügen Anstand gehabt hatte oder ob er vielleicht eingesehen hatte ihn doch endlich in Ruhe zu lassen, wusste Tweek jedoch nicht.  
 

„Ich hoffe doch, wenn nicht flieg ich selbst höchstpersönlich nach Japan“, mit einem lauten Seufzen kümmerte sich der Rotschopf um ihr Essen und ließ den Blick durch die Cafeteria schweifen.  
 

„Guten Morgen Tweek“, Butters und Wendy kamen zu den Beiden an den Tisch, jeweils ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
 

„M-morgen“, der Kaffeejunkie griff nach dem Becher vor sich um sich seinem Heißgetränk zu widmen.  
 

„Was macht ihr so am Wochenende?“, die Schwarzhaarige stellte die Frage in die kleine Runde. In den letzten Wochen war sie eine der einzigen Mädchen der Schule die sich zu ihnen setzte. Die Anderen waren noch immer skeptisch der ganzen Situation über, aber die drei Jungs waren froh doch nicht ganz alleine mit den momentanen Umständen zu sein.  
 

„Meine Eltern und ich fahren übers Wochenende zu meiner Tante und du Wendy?“, fing Butters fröhlich an, bei dem Gedanken musste sie breiter grinsen. Sie hatte sich die ganze Woche über den Kurztrip am Wochenende gefreut.  
 

„Stan hat mich gefragt ob wir am Samstag was unternehmen wollen, aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher ob ich zustimmen sollte“, sie wandte ihren Blick auf den Tisch und verzog das Gesicht nachdenklich.  
 

„Wieso nicht?“, Kyle schaute die Jugendliche gegenüber an, die lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte. Innerlich wurde sie wütend, nur weil ihr blinder bester Freund immer noch nicht gecheckt hatte, wie sehr sie ihn mochte, machte er sich immer noch Hoffnungen bei Wendy obwohl sie nichts mehr von ihm wollte.  
 

„Ach, du kennst Stan doch. Er steigert sich da so rein... dabei habe ich ihm gesagt bevor ich damals weggezogen bin, dass ich keine Beziehung mehr mit ihm möchte. Ich hab jemanden an dem ich interessiert bin und das ist nun mal nicht

Stan“, erklärte sie, auch ihr Blick richtete sich auf die Person gegenüber.  
 

„Aber bitte sag ihm das nicht so okay? Ich finde ich sollte die sein, die ihm das erzählt“, auch wenn Kyle es schon öfter auf der Zunge lag Stan alles zu erzählen konnte die Rothaarige es nicht. Oft war sie eifersüchtig gewesen in den letzten Wochen auf Wendy, aber andererseits versuchte sie auch mit den Gefühlen für ihren besten Freund abzuschließen.

Für Stan waren sie schon immer beste Freunde gewesen und da würde sich nie mehr entwickeln.  
 

„Quatsch, dass ist eure Sache. Ich halt mich da raus...“, ein schwaches Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, sie nahm sich ihr Frühstück vor.  
 

„Was hast du denn vor Tweek?“, die Gefragte zuckte stark, ließ dabei das Stück Apfel in ihrer Hand zu Boden fallen und gab einen undefinierbaren unterdrückten Laut von sich.  
 

„Naah! Ich muss h-heute und morgen arbeiten“, antwortete sie schnell, machte sich daran den Apfel wieder aufzuheben.  
 

„Hilfst du deinen Eltern jedes Wochenende?“, erneut eine Frage die sie stark zusammen zucken ließ, als sie den Apfel unter dem Tisch gefunden hatte stieß sie beim wieder hoch kommen mit dem Ellenbogen die Tischkante.  
 

„J-ja, so gut – nhhg – wie. I-ich hab ja eh sonst nichts vor“, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Dreien am Tisch hatte die Blondine kaum Freunde. Außerdem war zu viel Action auch nichts für sie. Die Arbeit lenkte Tweek über die ganze Zeit auch von diesem weiblichen Problem ab.  
 

„Kyle“, die männliche Stimme lenkte nicht nur die Aufmerksamkeit der Angesprochenen auf sich, mit einem breiten Lächeln stand Kenny neben dem Tisch und schaute sie an.  
 

„Hey Kenny, was kann ich für dich tun?“, die Smaragde sahen in das glückliche Gesicht des Jungen, der sich gegen den Tisch lehnte und die anderen drei Frauen gekonnt ausblendete.  
 

„Hast du Zeit und Lust am Samstag mit mir ins Kino zu gehen?“, bei seiner Frage konnte er genau beobachten wie sich die Wangen der Gefragten rot färbten, sie suchte schnell einen anderen Punkt als die blauen Augen des Größeren vor sich und räusperte sich leicht.  
 

„Klar gerne, ich hab so noch nichts vor... schreibst du mir später nochmal wann genau?“, Kyle konnte das Kichern von Wendy und Butters hören, innerlich setzte er sie auf die Merkliste, dass sie den Beiden noch eine Lektion erteilen musste.  
 

„Sehr gerne, ich meld mich dann bei dir“, amüsiert beobachtete Kenny wie sich seine rothaarige Freundin doch dazu entschloss wegzuschauen.  
 

„Ey McCormick, beeil dich“, die Stimme von Craig ließ den Älteren murren, ehe er sich herum drehte und zu dem Schwarzhaarigen lief.  
 

„Dann bis später!“, kurz drehte er sich zu den Mädchen am Tisch um, Butters und Wendy winkten leicht, Kyle hingegen sah ihm wütend nach. Tweek dagegen war damit beschäftigt nicht von dem Stuhl zu fallen als sie die Stimme des Anderen hörte. Der Ältere versetzte ihr immer noch ein komisches, ängstliches Gefühl.  
 

_xXx_  
 

„Tweek, ich brauch nochmal zwei Kaffee und einen Cappuccino zum mitnehmen bitte“, ihre Mutter drehte sich kurz herum zu der Blonden, die hinter ihr hin und her lief und sofort die Bestellung bearbeitete, die ihre Mutter ihr aufgegeben hatte.  
 

„K-kommt sofort“, zuckend blieb Tweek vor dem Kaffeevollautomaten stehen, holte ungeschickt einen Becher hervor und stellte ihn unter die Maschine. Für ihren Geschmack arbeitete die Maschine viel zu langsam, alleine weil sie aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte, wie viele Leute noch vor dem Tresen standen und Getränke zum Mitnehmen wollten.  
 

Der zweite Becher wurde hingestellt, erneut drückte sie ein paar Knöpfe und neben dem ersten Kaffeebecher füllte sich der Behälter zunächst mit Espresso und dann langsam mit Milch und Schaum.  
 

Nach etwas einer Minute kam sie mit den drei Bechern nach vorne, stellte sie auf einen leeren Tresen neben der Kasse.  
 

„Vielen Dank und beehren sie uns bald wieder“, ihre Mutter verabschiedete sie Frau die darauf das Café verließ.

So verliefen die nächsten zwei Stunden, ehe endlich der große Ansturm am Nachmittag vorbei war. Um kurz vor fünf betrat ihr Vater das Ambiente, löste seine Frau ab und machte sich nach hinten auf den Weg ins Lager um sich um die

Bestellungen für die nächste Woche zu kümmern.  
 

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich bin hinten Tweek“, sein 'Sohn' antwortete mit einem leisen seltsamen Laut und er verschwand durch die Tür nach hinten. Unbeholfen fing die Blondine an die einzelnen Tische in dem kleine Café aufzuräumen, abzudecken und abzuwischen, auf dem Weg zwischen den Tischen und dem Tresen fiel ihr zwischendurch auch ein, zwei Löffel herunter, außerdem musste eine Tasse auch dran glauben.  
 

Durch die geschlossene Lagertür konnte Tweek einen genervten Laut hören, zuckend suchte sie in einem Schrank hinter der Kasse einen Handfeger und eine Schaufel. Gerade hatte der Kaffeejunkie alles auf dem Kehrblech, als sich die Tür zu ihrem Kaffeehaus und sorgte dafür, dass sie das Blech samt der zerstörten Tasse fallen ließ.  
 

„Tweek!“, die Stimme ihres Vater ließ sie erneut einen lauten komischen Ton von sich geben, als sie die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen hörte ließ sie den Handfeger auf dem Boden nieder und schaute auf. Unsicher sah sie in das Gesicht des Jugendlichen, der ihre letzten vier Jahre in der Schule zu einem Spießrutenlauf gemacht hatte, trotzdem erhob sie sich schnell und ging herüber zum Tresen.  
 

„W-was kann ich – naaahrg! - für dich tun?“, ihr rechtes Auge zuckte leicht, fragend wandte sie sich an Craig, der näher an sie heran trat.  
 

„Einen Kaffee zum mitnehmen bitte“, die blauen Augen musterten das Mädchen vor sich, was sich nach seiner Bestellung sofort in Bewegung setzte und ihm den Rücken zudrehte.  
 

„Habt ihr immer so lange auf?“, die unangekündigte Frage ließ Tweek stark zusammen zucken, knapp konnte sie den Löffel in ihrer linken Hand festhalten.  
 

„J-ja. Wir haben nur am Samstag ni-nicht so lange auf“, antwortete sie, als sie die restlichen Knöpfe auf dem Automaten gedrückt hatte und darauf wartete bis der Becher bis zum Rand voll war.  
 

„Wie viel bekommst du für den Kaffee?“, sein Blick ruhte noch immer auf der Blonden, die mit dem Becher wieder an den Tresen kam und ihn neben die Kasse abstellte.  
 

„D-das macht – urgh – zwei Dollar bitte“, die Jüngere konnte den Blick mit ihrem Gegenüber nicht aufrecht halten, dankend nahm sie das Geld an und verstaute es in der Kasse.  
 

„Vielen Dank, einen angenehmen Feierabend später“, Craig nickte ihr nochmal zu, ehe er sich auf den Weg nach draußen machte und den Laden verließ.  
 

Stumm und zitternd sahen die Smaragde ihm nach, sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung um den Dreck von der Tasse weiter zu beseitigen. Als sich plötzlich die Lagertür öffnete fiel ihr das Blech jedoch erneut herunter, wütend schaute sie zu ihrem Vater herüber, der die Arme schützend nach oben nahm.  
 

„Sei doch nicht so schreckhaft“, ein leichtes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, innerlich hätte Tweek ihm am liebsten die Einzelteile der Tasse entgegen geworfen. Er hatte gut reden. Er wusste doch nur zu gut wieso und dass Tweek so schreckhaft war.  
 

„Ich muss nochmal zum Großmarkt, schaffst du es gleich alleine das Café zu schließen? Ich würde danach gleich nach Hause fahren, wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist“, sein Blick ruhte auf der Blonden, die leicht nickte und mit dem Kehrblech hinter den Tresen kam um den Müll in den Eimer zu werfen.  
 

„K-klar. Geh du – urhg – ruhig ei-einkaufen“, es war nicht das erste Mal das sie alleine in den letzten Stunden war und das Lokal zu schließen war auch nicht das schwerste.  
 

„Vielen Dank, sonst geht uns bis Montag doch noch die Milch aus, ich mach mich dann auf den Weg und nehm mir eben 50$ aus der Kasse, okay? Schreibst du dir das bitte auf?“, gesagt getan. Auf einem der Flächen neben dem Kaffeevollautomaten lag ein kleiner Zettel und ein Stift, sofort notierte sich die Angesprochene die Summe, damit sie die Kasse nachher richtig abrechnen konnte und morgen die Zahlen wieder stimmten, wenn ihre Mutter das Café öffnen würde.  
 

„Dann bis später Tweek, vergiss nicht die Tür vorne nach dem Abschließen noch einmal zu checken, weil die in den letzten Tagen ab und an geklemmt hat“, mit diesen Worten verließ er das kleine Lokal und ließ Tweek hinter dem Tresen zurück.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr dass es schon fast halb Sieben war, was bedeutete sie dürfte gleich die Tür schließen und den Kassensturz machen. Die Arbeit in dem Café ihrer Eltern gab ihr irgendwie genau die Art von Action die sie brauchte um einen erfüllten und angenehmen Tag zu haben.  
 

Unter der Woche traf Tweek sich mittlerweile zwar öfters mit Kyle oder Butters, aber irgendwie konnte sie bei ihnen nicht die Ruhe finden, die sie andererseits bei der Arbeit fand.  
 

Ein tiefes Seufzen verließ die blassen Lippen, langsam und leicht zuckend ging sie zu der Eingangtür herüber, zog sie fest

ins Schloss und zog den Schlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche um die Glastür zu verschließen.  
 

Erst einmal drückte sie von innen gegen die Tür, da sie mit Drücken zu öffnen war. Diese bewegte sich jedoch keinen Millimeter. Zufrieden lief sie zurück, öffnete die Kasse und machte sich daran, das Geld zu zählen, was sie seit heute Morgen eingenommen hatten.  
 

Nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten war diese Aufgabe schon erledigt, sorgfältig wurde die Kasse mit nach hinten in den kleinen Büroraum genommen und in den Safe im Schreibtisch verfrachtet.  
 

Innerlich ging die Blonde die Sachen durch, die abends vor Ladenschluss gemacht werden mussten, machte gedanklich einen kleinen Harken hinter jede Aufgabe und wollte sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen.  
 

_x einige Stunden zuvor x_  
 

Gelangweilt lehnte der Rotschopf an der Wand auf ihrem Bett, ihre Augen verfolgten das Gefecht auf dem Fernseher vor sich, an dem ihr Bruder sich gerade die größte Mühe gab nicht gegen die feindliche Truppe auf dem Bildschirm zu verlieren.  
 

„Hinter dir“, gab sie als Hinweis, der aber ignoriert wurde. Keine zehn Sekunden später kassierte Ike die Rechnung dafür dass er nicht auf seinen Bruder gehört hatte. Murrend hielt er der Älteren den Controller hin, die nur dankend ablehnte und den Kopf schüttelte.  
 

„Spiel du ruhig weiter“, den skeptischen Blick ihres Bruder konnte sie spüren, als sie jedoch nicht darauf reagierte zuckte der Dreizehnjährige mit den Schultern und spielte weiter.  
 

„Bist du wütend?“, unterbrach Ike nach einigen Minuten die Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, er konzentrierte sich dennoch weiter auf das Spiel vor seinen Augen.  
 

„Wütend kann man so nicht sagen...“, der Älteren fehlten die richtigen Worte, ehe sie und ihr Bruder leicht zusammen zuckten als sie hinter der geschlossenen Tür etwas zu Bruch gehen hörten.  
 

„Meinst du, sie vertragen sich wieder?“, Kyle wusste nur zu gut, dass der Junge neben ihm nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war und sie war sich sicher, dass auch Ike wusste, dass das nie wieder der Fall sein würde. Dennoch gab es wohl irgendwo in seinem kanadischen Bruder ein wenig Hoffnung für diese zertrümmerte Beziehung.  
 

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher ob ich das wirklich will. Weißt du, Erwachsen sein ist mit vielen doofen Dingen verbunden... so eine Beziehung ist das keine Ausnahme. Die Beiden sind eigentlich alt genug das vernünftig zu klären“, zumindest erwartete die Jüdin das von ihren Eltern.  
 

Wieder kehrte Stille zwischen den Geschwistern ein, wortlos beobachtete die Ältere das Videospiel, versuchte ähnlich wie ihr Bruder die laute Diskussion im Erdgeschoss zu ignorieren, was irgendwie nicht so leicht war.  
 

Als abermals irgendetwas zu Bruch ging reichte es der jungen Frau. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Bett, zog dabei sofort die Aufmerksamkeit des Jüngeren auf sich, der den Controller achtlos zur Seite auf das Bett legte und ihr hinter her lief.  
 

„Kyle, wir sollen doch hier bleiben“, seine Bemühungen zeigten jedoch keinerlei Wirkung. Zielstrebig ging Kyle schnell durch den Flur, lief die Treppe herunter und schnurstracks in die Küche, gefolgt von ihrem jüngeren Bruder.  
 

Das Bild was sich den Beiden bot ließ auch ihre innere Überzeugung kurz wanken. Ihre Mutter stand wütend am Tisch, neben ihr lagen Überreste einer Tasse und eines Tellers. Ihr Vater hingegen hatte sich mit seiner Verstärkung auf der anderen Seite positioniert, noch saßen die Beiden auf jeweils einem Stuhl am Tisch.  
 

„Ike, Kyle“, sogleich als Sheila ihre Söhne an der Tür sah verformte sich ihr Gesicht in ein leicht gezwungenes Lächeln, auch die beiden 'Gäste' schauten die dazugekommenen Jugendlichen an.  
 

„Wolltet ihr nicht oben warten?“

Die Rothaarige atmete tief durch, ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten ehe sie versuchte die richtigen Worte für das Chaos in ihr zu finden.  
 

„Könnt ihr das nicht in Ruhe klären?“, Ike hatte sich etwas hinter der Größeren versteckt, schaute ein wenig verzweifelt von der einen Partei am Tisch zu anderen.  
 

„Ike, das ist manchmal nicht so leicht wie es sich anhört“, mischte sich ein Vater ein, der nun auch zu seinen beiden Kindern sah.  
 

„Dazu solltet ihr aber in der Lage sein“, Kyle konnte dieses ewig 'Habt doch Verständnis' von seinen Eltern nicht mehr hören.  
 

„Du solltest wissen, dass du dich aus diesen Themen heraus zu halten hast Kyle“, ihre Mutter sah sie streng an.  
 

„Ja, das 'sollte' ich wissen. Das heißt aber nicht dass es mir nicht auf die Nerven gehen darf wie ihr euch hier verhaltet! Ihr seit schlimmer als die Teenager die mit Vierzehn ihr erstes Mal einen Korb bekommen und dann beleidigt sind!“, ohne es zu wollen wurde ihre Stimme lauter, sie trat einen Schritt weiter an den Tisch heran.  
 

„Kyle“, erneut wurde sie streng angeschaut, aber dieses Mal wollte sich Kyle den Mund nicht verbieten lassen.  
 

„Nein, ich hab keine Lust mehr mich raus zu halten. Ike und ich haben auch ein Mitspracherecht bei euren ständigen Diskussionen! Ich weiß, ich hab keine Ahnung wie es sein muss, wenn eine Beziehung – zu dem eine Ehe – nach so vielen Jahren einfach so in die Brüche geht, aber ich finde ihr als Erwachsene, sogar als unsere Eltern habt immer noch eine Vorbildfunktion“, abwechselnd sah sie zwischen ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter hin und her, die sie mittlerweile Beide anschauten.  
 

„Was meint ihr denn wie es uns dabei geht? Mir geht es gar nicht darum dass ihr Beide wieder zusammen kommen sollt, ich möchte einfach nur Ruhe haben und keinen Streit mehr zwischen euch Beiden sehen.

Ihr habt Kinder, Ike und ich brauchen Rückhalt von euch und da ist es mir egal ob ihr das nun als Ehepaar tut oder einfach nur als meine Mutter und mein Vater. Ich möchte nicht jeden Tag von dir zu hören bekommen wie hinterhältig Papa ist nur weil er dich für eine Jüngere sitzen gelassen hat“, die Smaragde sahen in das Gesicht der Älteren, die bedrückt auf den Tisch sah.  
 

„Genau so wenig möchte ich ständig von dir hören wie hysterisch Mama ist, weil sie sich mit der Situation nicht arrangieren kann. Nein, niemand von uns verlangt das ihr Verständnis für den jeweils Anderen aufbringt, aber wir möchten das ihr nicht vor uns über den anderen herablassend redet.  
 

Ihr seit Beide ein wichtiger Teil in unserem Leben und auch wenn dieser Teil kein Ganzes mehr ist kann jeder dieser Teile gut einzeln funktionieren, wenn er sich Mühe gibt und in solchen Situationen nicht nur an sich selbst denkt“, die Jüdin atmete nach ihrer kleinen Rede wieder tief ein, spürte erst jeder dass Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Eilig drehte sie sich zur Küchentür herum, wischte mit dem Pulloverärmel über ihre Wangen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
 

„Ich geh raus“, ohne noch zu warten verließ Kyle die Küche, ließ die anderen vier Personen zurück und verschwand durch die Eingangtür des Hauses nach draußen.  
 

Die ständigen, unnötigen Diskussionen gingen ihr auf die Nerven. Als sie die Straße mit dem Haus ihrer Eltern verlassen hatte wurden ihre Schritte wieder langsamer, das gleichmäßige Brummen aus ihrer Hosentasche brachte sie dazu das Mobiltelefon heraus zu wühlen.  
 

Stan. Der hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Traurig und zugleich wütend drückte sie den Anrufer stumpf weg, packte das Gerät wieder zurück in die Tasche und lief weiter.  
 

Seit Wochen interessierte der sich nur noch für Wendy, nicht mal als ihr Vater seinen Vater über die Trennung aufgeklärt hatte kam eine richtige Reaktion. Kyle hatte sich gehofft von ihrem besten Freund Unterstützung zu bekommen ohne danach bitten zu müssen, aber Fehlanzeige.  
 

Nach einer guten Viertelstunde hatte der Rotschopf den Ort erreicht, an dem sie sich im Augenblick zurück zog, wenn sie niemanden sehen wollte. Stark's Teich war zwar nichts außergewöhnliches, aber hier hatte man die Ruhe, die man brauchte.  
 

Selbst Stan würde nicht auf die Idee kommen sie hier zu suchen, da war Kyle sich sicher.  
 

Niedergeschlagen ließ sich die Jüdin auf einer Bank nieder, lehnte sich nach hinten und schloss ihre Augen. Ihre Eltern brachten sie um den Verstand. Dieses ganze egoistische Kindergartenverhalten. Keiner von ihnen hatte bemerkt wie sehr sie unter ihrem Problem litt plötzlich eine Frau zu sein und wie schwer es ihr Bruder in letzter Zeit in der Schule hatte.  
 

Dank eines gewissen Fettsacks hatten nämlich die Mitschüler aus Ike's Klasse angefangen auf ihm herum zu haken, weil er besser als sie war und weil er Kanadier war. Welch dämliche Gründe ihn aufzuziehen, aber als großer Bruder – oder im Moment Schwester – hatte sie am Anfang schon bemerkt dass es den Jüngeren sehr mitnahm. Selbst wenn Ike immer auf hart tat war er es in seinem Alter noch nicht.  
 

„Kyle“, irritiert blinzelte der Rotschopf, sie drehte den Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und sah den Blonden fragend an, der auf sie zukam.  
 

„Was machst du denn hier Kenny?“, fragend legte sie den Kopf schief, mit einem breiten Lächeln blieb der Größere vor der Bank stehen.  
 

„Darf ich?“, er deutete auf den Platz neben ihr, nochmals irritiert sah sie ihn an, dann auf die Bank, ehe sie verstand was er wollte.  
 

„Klar, setz dich ruhig“, gesagt und getan. Der Ältere ließ sich neben dem Mädchen nieder, lehnte sich gegen die Rückenlehne der Bank und sah zum See.  
 

„Willst du reden?“, noch immer plagte Kyle die Frage, wieso der Andere nun hier war, aber irgendwie hatte er ihm Gefühl das sein bester Freund gleich Kenny angerufen hatte, als er sie nicht erreicht hatte. Erstaunt musste sie feststellen, dass sie die Gefühle des Größeren wirklich unterschätzt hatte. Stan hätte sich nie gemerkt wo sie am liebsten hinging um

nachzudenken, immer hin gab es nur noch Wendy in seinen Augen.  
 

Still zog die Jüngere ihre Beine an die Bank, stützte ihre Füße auf dem Holz ab und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen ihre Knie.  
 

„Deine Eltern?“, die erneute Frage ließ die Angesprochene laut Seufzen, sie wusste sie hatte keine Chance gegen die Hartnäckigkeit von Kenny.  
 

„Ja, mein Vater wollte wieder mal mit meiner Mutter reden und meinte es wäre eine gute Idee Jessica mitzubringen... ich hab ihnen vorhin meine Meinung gesagt und bin dann abgehauen. Die gehen mir so auf die Nerven“, ihre Worte waren leise und schwer verständlich da sie in ihre Knie sprach und sich nicht die Mühe gab deutlich zu sprechen. Ihr war nicht nach reden zumute.  
 

„Hm... ich wünschte ich könnte dir helfen. Bei meinen Eltern hat mich das Ganze irgendwie nicht so gestört“, Kyle spürte den Blick der Saphire auf sich, leicht drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite um in das Gesicht ihres Gesprächspartners zu sehen.  
 

„Aber das ist nicht das Einzige was dich bedrückt oder? Warum hast du Stan vorhin einfach so ignoriert? Er macht sich echt Sorgen um dich“, der plötzliche Wandel in den Augen des Jüngeren machte dem Blonden ein wenig Angst, verteidigend hob er die Arme und lächelte schwach.  
 

„Kyle, er ist dein bester Freund, meinst du nicht du solltest ihm eine Chance geben?“  
 

„Eine Chance? Im ernst Kenny?“, in ihr kochte eine erneute Wut auf, aber nicht die auf ihre Eltern.  
 

„Seit der Trennung meiner Eltern hat er nicht einmal gefragt wie es mir damit geht von sich aus und sein Vater weiß doch über alles Bescheid. So wie ich Randy kenne wird er da auch sicher mit seiner Familie drüber geredet haben... meinst du nicht es wäre mal an ihm auf mich zu zu kommen und mir seine Hilfe anzubieten?“, enttäuscht und wütend sahen die grünen Augen in das Gesicht des Jugendlichen neben ihr, der leicht nickte.  
 

„Klar, aber du weißt das Stan genau wie ich oft nicht so weit denkt. Du hast es mir doch auch von dir aus erzählt, was fällt dir denn bei Stan daran so schwer?“  
 

„Er hat doch eh nur noch Wendy im Kopf, egal wann ich mit ihm rede, es läuft immer darauf hinaus, dass er mir irgendwann die Ohren voll heult, dass er sie doch so sehr liebt und sie einfach nichts mehr von ihm will.

Denkst du ich will das immer hören?“, eine Grimasse schneidend drehte sie den Kopf wieder weg, hörte den Jungen neben sich leicht lachen.  
 

„Ach du je, wie kann man nur so vergeblich und schlecht eine Frau hinter her laufen?“, er spürte einen Schlag in die Seite, konnte sich aber das Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
 

„Als ob du so ein gutes Händchen bei der Person hast, die du magst“, murrend erhob sich die Rothaarige von ihrem Platz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
 

„Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich das Gefühl das ich so langsam zu dieser Person durchdringe. Was meinst du denn dazu?“, bei seiner Frage legte sich eine tiefe Röte auf die blassen Wangen, empört drehte sie sich herum und sah in das grinsende Gesicht des Größeren.  
 

„Also dein Schweigen nehme ich jetzt mal als eine positive Reaktion“, das Grinsen wurde breiter, auch er erhob sich von seinem Platz als er bemerkte, wie die Andere auf ihn zukam und ihn bestrafen wollte.  
 

„Kenny, du machst dich damit nicht beliebter bei mir!“, peinlich berührt piekste Kyle dem Anderen in die Seite, genau an die Stelle die ihn stark zusammen zucken ließ und er sich etwas krümmen musste um den weiteren Angriffen auszuweichen.  
 

„Wie sagt man? 'Was sich liebt das neckt sich'?“, ein weiteres Lachen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, wieder versuchte die Kleinere ihn zu pieksen, dieses Mal wehrte er jedoch gekonnt ab.

Dieses kleine Spiel lief für ein paar Minuten, ehe die Beiden aufhörten und sich fragten, woher dieses leise und doch gleichzeitig rhythmische Brummen herkam.  
 

„Dein Handy?“, Kenny schaute die Jüngere an, die ihre Hand an ihre Hosentasche legte und feststellen musste, dass es ihres war. Schnell zog sie es heraus, schaute verwirrt auf die Nummer, die sie nicht kannte.  
 

Unsicher nahm sie das Telefonat jedoch an.  
 

„Hallo?“  
 

„Ah, Kyle, gut das ich dich erreiche...“, die Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor, bevor sie jedoch fragen konnte erklärte sich die Person am anderen Ende. „Hier ist Mrs. Tweak. Ich wollte dich nur fragen ob du vielleicht noch mit Tweek unterwegs bist?“, Stirnrunzelnd verzog die Gefragte den Mund, ehe sie antworten konnte.  
 

„Nein, seit der Schule heute habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen, ist denn etwas passiert?“, der Jugendliche ihr gegenüber sah sie fragend an, aber die Frau auf der anderen Seite der Leitung seufzte leise.  
 

„Nein, ich mache mir nur ein wenig zu viele Sorgen. Falls du ihn erreichst, könntest du ihm sagen, er soll sich bitte melden? Er war vorhin alleine im Café, aber er wird sicher bald nach Hause kommen“, die Besorgnis war förmlich durch das Telefon zu spüren, aber sie wollte die Frau nicht noch nervöser machen.  
 

„Ich bin mir sicher er braucht nur einen Moment länger, aber ich werde ihn gerne auch anrufen. Ich sag ihnen dann Bescheid.“  
 

„Vielen Dank Kyle, einen angenehmen Abend dir noch“, das Piepton des Telefons beendete das Gespräch und verwirrt schaute die Smaragde in das Gesicht gegenüber.  
 

„Was ist los?“  
 

„Tweek's Mutter ist etwas besorgt, weil er noch nicht Zuhause ist... ich sollte ihn am besten mal gleich anrufen.“  
 

_xXx_  
 

„Machst du dir immer noch Sorgen?“, der brünette Mann trat hinter seine Frau, die noch immer am Fenster stand.  
 

„Er hätte doch schon seit über einer halben Stunde hier sein müssen... du hättest Tweek nicht alleine das Café schließen lassen sollen“, ein wenig wütend schaute sie nach hinten, ihr Mann verdrehte die Augen.  
 

„Er hat das schon so oft alleine gemacht, dann kann er das jetzt auch“, meinte er lediglich, wollte die Küche wieder verlassen.  
 

„Aber in seiner jetzigen Verfassung sollten wir ihn abends nicht alleine lassen“, sie drehte sich herum auf den Lippen ihres Mannes bildete sich ein sanftes Lächeln.  
 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.“  
 

x  
 

Zitternd schloss die Blonde die hintere Tür des Lokals ihrer Eltern, atmete tief ein und verstaute den Schlüssel ungeschickt in der rechten Hosentasche. Danach lief sie nochmals nach vorne zur Eingangtür.  
 

„Eek“, nervös kratze sich Tweek am linken Unterarm, dabei zog sie den Hemdärmel etwas nach oben. Kurz zog sie an der Tür, diese ließ sich auch von außen keinen Millimeter öffnen, die grün-braunen Augen schauten noch kurz durch die großen Fenster, alles schien soweit in Ordnung zu sein, so dass sie sich in Bewegung setzten konnte um nach Hause zu laufen.  
 

Der Weg war zwar nicht all zu weit, aber seit dem sie aus Japan zurück gekommen waren, fiel es ihr schwer abends alleine durch die Stadt zu laufen. South Park war keine üble Stadt, aber auch seine eigene Mutter wurde schon einmal auf dem Weg vom Cafße nach Hause überfallen.  
 

Nervös war ihr Blick nach vorne gerichtet, die Schritte wurden schneller, je nervöser sie innerlich wurde.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten bog sie ab, aus Gewohnheit lief sie den Weg über den Schulhof.  
 

„Wen haben wir denn da?“, die männliche, unbekannte Stimme ließ die dünne blonde Gestalt stark zusammen zucken, irritiert suchten die Augen nach der Person, die mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Zur ihrem Entsetzen konnte sie gleich drei Personen erkennen, die auf sie zu kamen und mindestens zwei bis drei Jahre älter waren als sie selbst.  
 

„Hat deine Mama dir nicht beigebacht, dass man sich abends nicht herum treiben sollte?“, noch immer war die Jüngere überfordert mit der Situation, wich einige Schritte nach hinten als sie näher kamen. Leicht zuckte sie mit den Augen, ihr Körper begann stärker an zu zittern als gewöhnlich.  
 

„Wo willst du denn jetzt so schnell hin?“, ein Grinsen lag auf den Lippen des Jugendlichen, der gezielt auf sie zulief.

Unachtsam merkte Tweek nicht, dass sie sich gerade selbst den einzigen Fluchtweg abschnitt indem sei weiter nach hinten auswich und letztlich gegen eine Mauer stieß.  
 

„Aah!“, Panik stieg in der Blondine auf, ihr Herz fing an noch schneller zu schlagen, verzweifelt suchte sie nach einem Ausweg aus dieser unangenehmen Lage.  
 

„Da haben wir ja endlich jemandem zum Spielen gefunden“, das unheimliche Grinsen auf den Lippen des Unbekannten jagte ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, dass die anderen Beiden sogar mittlerweile neben ihr standen untermalte dies nur.  
 

„Nah – w-was wollt ihr von mir?!“, die großen grün-braunen Augen sahn unsicher in das Gesicht vor ihr, das Grinsen wurde finsterer.  
 

Unkontrolliert fing Tweek an stärker zu zittern, sie hatte nur noch eine Idee und hoffentlich somit einen Ausweg. Tief holte sie Luft.  
 

„HI-“, bevor sie ihren Plan jedoch in die Tat umsetzen konnte legte sich die rechte Hand des Brünetten vor ihr auf ihre Lippen. Die nächste Instinkthandlung wurde von den Beiden links und rechts von ihr auch gestoppt, die jeweils eine Hand ergriffen und sie somit unfähig machten, sich zu wehren.  
 

„Na na na...keine Angst“, der Anführer der Gruppe lehnte sich nach vorne, seine freie Hand kümmerte sich um die Hemdknöpfe des dunkelgrünen Kleidungsstücks, um sie zu öffnen.  
 

„Hmph!“, Tränen bahnten sich in den weit aufgerissenen Augen an, verzweifelt versuchte sich die blonde Teenagerin zu wehren. Während er dabei war die Beiden letzten Knöpfe zu öffnen widmete sich sein Mund dem Hals der Jüngeren, an den er sich mehr Zugang verschafft indem er mit der Hand auf ihren Lippen ihren Kopf nach hinten an die Wand drückte und sich in Ruhe seinem Opfer widmen konnte.  
 

„Ah wie süß und unschuldig, weiße Spitze“, bei der Aussage des Kerls zu ihrer Linken konnte sie sich ein Wimmern nicht mehr verkneifen. Dieses erstickte in der Hand auf ihrem Mund, die Hand an ihrem Hemd löste sich um sich an der vorderen Seite des BH's sschaffen zu machen.  
 

Tränen liefen über die blassen Wangen, die feine Röte war unvermeidbar als die Hand fordernder an dem dünnen Stoff zu reißen begann.  
 

„Was macht ihr da?!“, die plötzlich auftauchende Stimme sorgte dafür, dass sie kurz innehielten.  
 

„Tucker“, selbst Tweek hatte die Stimme von Craig sofort erkannt und hoffte dass sein früherer Peiniger ihr helfen würde.  
 

„Kümmer dich um ihn, bevor er uns noch mehr stört“, gesagt, getan.  
 

Der Jugendliche zu seiner Rechten lief herüber zu ihm. Sofort schlug die Blondine mit ihrer freien Hand zu, die jedoch gekonnt mit der Hand von ihrem Mund aufgehalten wurde.  
 

„Craig!“, ihre Stimme klang lauter als gedacht, trotz alledem klang sie auch zittrig und weinerlich.  
 

„Die kennen sich?“, irritiert schaute der Typ an seiner linken Seite herüber, um zu beobachten wie sein Freund zu Boden ging.  
 

Wütend drehte sich auch der Junge vor Tweek herum, sah den schwarzhaarigen Störenfried genervt an.

Mit den Händen in seinen Hosentaschen lief Craig näher an die Drei heran, erst jetzt fiel ihm entsetzt auf, wen sie sich als Opfer ausgesucht hatten.  
 

„Lasst sie los“, er blieb stehen, das Grinsen kehrte auf die Lippen des für Tweek Unbekannten zurück.  
 

„Sonst was? Ist das hier etwa deine kleine Freundin?“, ohne den Blick von Craig zu wenden zog er das wimmernde Wrack von der Mauer vor sich. Damit sich die Jüngere nicht spontan dazu entschließen würde abzuhauen drehte er ihr den linken Arm hinter ihrem Rücken um. Schmerzerfüllt bog sie sich in die Richtung dabei unweigerlich gegen den Fremden, ein weiteres Wimmern konnte sich nicht zurück halten.  
 

„Lass sie los“, wiederholte sich Craig, dieses Mal klang die Stimme selbst für die Blonde unheimlich angsteinflößend.  
 

„Sie ist aber so süß“, seine freie Hand wanderte zu der Brust, zog an dem Stoff, spürte wie sich sein zufälliges Opfer versuchte aus seinem Griff zu lösen, die Augen zusammen gekniffen.  
 

„Was du wohl noch so zu bieten hast?“, die Hand an ihrem Oberköper suchte sich ihren Weg nach unten, machte eine kurze Pause vor dem Hosenbund, entlockte ihr einen weiteren jämmerlichen Laut.  
 

„Hör – gaah - auf“, erneut versuchte sie sich vergebens zu wehren.  
 

Im nächsten Moment vernahm Tweek ein gequältes Stöhnen, die Hand an seinem Rücken löste sich und sie stolperte einige Schritte nach vorne. Instinktiv griff sie die offenen Seiten ihres Hemdes zog sie vor sich zusammen und sackte auf die Knie.  
 

Hinter sich konnte sie abermals ein lautes Stöhnen hören, eben so wie ein Keuchen, langsam drehte sie sich herum und konnte beobachten, wie Craig den anderen beiden Jugendlichen jeweils eine Lektion erteilte.  
 

Die Beiden sackten zu Boden, der Schwarzhaarige würdigte ihnen keine weiteren Blicke mehr, stattdessen drehte er sich zu der Anderen herum und ging zu ihr.  
 

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen zog er sich seine Jacke aus und legte sie ihr über die Schultern.  
 

„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?“, die Antwort war ein schwaches Kopfschütteln. Für einen Augenblick kehrte Ruhe ein, das leise Stöhnen und Gewinsel der drei Angreifer ignorierten die Beiden einfach.  
 

„Meine Eltern sind heute nicht da, willst du mit zu mir kommen?“, diese unerwartete Frage brachte die Jüngere ins Grübeln. Tweek wollte nicht das ihre Eltern sie so sahen. Ihre Mutter würde total überreagieren.  
 

Ein schwaches Nicken war letztlich ihre Antwort, mit zittrigen Knien und zuckend erhob sie sich wieder vom Boden.  
 

Die Jacke hielt sie an beiden Seiten des Reißverschlusses fest, bis jetzt war sie noch nicht in der Lage gewesen das Hemd wieder zuzuknöpfen  
 

Unangenehm berührt hatte Tweek den Blick abgewandt, die Hand auf ihrer Schulter ließ sie stark zusammen zucken.  
 

„Ich helf dir eben kurz, okay?“, die Hand legte sich auf eine von ihren an seiner Jacke. Aufs neue nickte sie schwach, ließ zögernd und zitternd die blaue Jacke los und entblößte damit vor dem Älteren ihren BH.  
 

Ohne wirklich viel zu mustern ergriff er den ersten Knopf, schloss diesen und setzte mit den Anderen fort.  
 

„Wieso hilfst du mir?“, überrascht über die plötzliche Frage blinzelte der Größere, richtete seinen Blick in das Gesicht der Person vor sich.  
 

„Hätte ich gehen sollen damit sie ihren Spaß mit dir gehabt hätten?“, bei dem intensiven Blickkontakt zuckte sie unregelmäßig, eines ihrer Augen tat dies ebenso.  
 

„N-nein... aber ich da-dachte immer du – urhg – magst mich nicht“, den Blick wieder abwendend ergriff sie die Jacke um sie zusammen zu halten.  
 

„Tweek, es gibt Dinge die ich an dir wirklich nicht leiden kann, aber das rechtfertigt sicher noch nicht dass ich dich hier stehen lassen, nachdem irgendwelche Typen dich zufällig ausgesucht haben um dich zu nötigen“, noch immer ruhte sein Blick auf dem Mädchen vor sich, der diese Tatsache wieder bewusst zu werden schien.  
 

Diesen Typen wollten sie wirklich zum Sex nötigen.  
 

Tränen bahnten sich abermals in ihren Augenwinkeln an, zitternd unterdrückte sie ein klägliches Wimmern.  
 

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wieder aufwühlen“, manchmal dachte sich der Schwarzhaarige er sollte lieber die Klappe halten. Die Gefühle der Person vor sich konnte er nicht verstehen und war innerlich auch froh darüber, aber

irgendwie wollte er dennoch helfen.  
 

Seitdem Tweek dieses Genderbender Problem hatte fiel Craig erst auf, wie unnötig all die Schikane gewesen waren und wie der Junge unter seiner Tyrannei gelitten haben musste.  
 

Ohne noch weiter nachzudenken ergriff Craig die zierliche Person an den Schulter, zog sie zu sich in seine Arme.  
 

Normalerweise waren solche Gefühlsdinger nicht sein Ding, aber auch aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er, dass das simple 'Da-Sein' wahre Wunder bewirken konnte.  
 

Nur nach wenigen Sekunden spürte er die Arme der Anderen an seinem Rücken, die Halt suchend an sein Shirt fassten, ein leises und klägliches Schluchzen drang an seine Ohren.  
 

„Lass uns gehen, ja?“  
 

_xXx_  
 

Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer wurde zögerlich geöffnet, mit leicht geröteten Wangen betrat Tweek den Raum, einzelne Wassertropfen fielen von ihren Haarspitzen und landeten auf dem für sie viel zu großen Oberteil.  
 

„Vielen – naarhg – d-danke“, innerlich war die Blondine immer noch mit der gesamten Situation überfordert.

Das Ganze vor etwa einer Stunde auf dem Schulhof, die Unterstützung und Nettigkeit von Craig, all diese Dinge brachten sie in ein Gefühlschaos.  
 

„Kein Ding, ich hab nur leider keine kleineren Sachen, ich hoffe das geht so für dich. Außerdem habe ich gerade mit deiner

Mutter gesprochen, die hatte dich während du duschen warst zwei Mal angerufen“, mit diesen Worten warf er von seinem Platz am Schreibtisch aus das Mobiltelefon der Jüngeren entgegen.  
 

„Oh danke“, die grün-braunen Augen schauten auf den Display. Ungeschickt löste sie die Pserre um zu schauen, wer sich sonst noch gemeldet hatte. Außer der zwei Anrufe ihrer Mutter hatte Tweek auch noch vier verpasste Anrufe von Kyle.  
 

„Ich hol eben was zu trinken, was möchtest du?“, Craig konnte sich die Antwort schon denken, aber wartete trotzdem auf eine Reaktion als er zur Zimmertür lief.  
 

„Kaffee oder – argh – W-wasser bitte“, kurz schaute sie ihm nach, ehe sie den Rotschopf zurück rufen wollte. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte Kyle auch schon abgenommen.  
 

„Tweek endlich! Ist bei dir alles okay?“, die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung klang besorgt.  
 

„J-ja, tut mir – urh – leid“, sie hielt ihre Stimme bedeckt, lief herüber zu Craig's Bett und ließ sich dort nieder.  
 

„Deine Mutter hat mich vorhin angerufen, dass du noch nicht Zuhause wärst. Bist du denn jetzt endlich da?“, die ganze Fragerei machte sie ganz wuselig. Zuckend versuchte dich die Blonde bequem hinzusetzen, aber auch durch die viel zu große Hose war dieses schwerer als gedacht.  
 

„Tweek!“, das abrupte lauter werden erschreckte die Sitzende, sie konnte gerade noch ihr Handy vom herunter fallen bewahren.  
 

„Me-meine Eltern wissen – eek – Bescheid. Ich b-bin bei Craig“, vor der nächsten Reaktion ihrer Gesprächspartnerin hatte sie Angst.  
 

Das Knacken der Tür ließ sie schon stark zusammen zucken, weil sie ganz vergessen hatte das ihr Gastgeber noch da war.  
 

„Bei Tucker?!“, Kyle auf der anderen Seite der Leitung schrie schon fast empört in den Hörer und hatte es auf diese Weise geschafft die Jüngere so zu erschrecken, dass sie das kleine Gerät in ihrer Hand auf das Bett fallen ließ.  
 

„Naargh!“, hektisch griff Tweek nach dem Telefon, den skeptisch und gleichzeitigen missverstandenen Blick des Jungen versuchte sie zu ignorieren.  
 

„Wieso zur Hölle bei dem?“, durch die gehobene Lautstärke konnte Craig jedes Wort der Anderen klar und deutlich mithören.  
 

„D-die – hnng – ganze Sache ist ko-komplizierter“, fing sie an, sie wollte sich mit dem Thema jetzt nicht mehr auseinandersetzen.  
 

„Ich er-erkläre es dir – aarh – am Montag in der Schule, okay?“, die Blondine wurde leiser. Am anderen Ende der Leitung vernahm sie ein lautes Seufzen und einen weiteren undefinierbaren Laut.  
 

„Okay, wie du meinst. Dann pass auf dich auf, ja? Wenn etwas sein sollte, kannst du dich jederzeit bei mir melden.“  
 

„Danke Kyle, m-mach ich“, ein schwaches Lächeln legte ich auf die zitternden, hellen Lippen.  
 

„Dann wünsch ich dir noch einen schönen Abend, bis dann“, die Andere wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, denn ein kurzer Piepton war für Tweek zu hören und sie legte das Telefon neben sich auf das Bett.  
 

„T-tut mir leid“, aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich der Kaffeejunkie schlecht, dass der Andere Kyle's Reaktion mit anhören musste.  
 

„Du musst dich nicht für Broflovski entschuldigen Ich kann seine Reaktion schon verstehen, nach all den letzten Jahren und wie das zwischen uns bis vor einigen Wochen war ist das für Außenstehende schon... seltsam“, der Schwarzhaarige kam herüber mit einer Tasse in der Hand. Dankend nahm die Kleinere sie in die Hand, pustete ein zwei Mal in die Tasse um den heißen Kaffee etwas zu kühlen.  
 

„Mh... a-aber jeder hat eine – uurhg – zweite Chance verdient. Außerdem wüsste i-ich nicht – arhg“, nervös kniff sie kurz die Augen zusammen, versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Was passiert wäre, wenn du – eerk – die gekommen wärst“, den Block auf den Becher und den Kaffee gerichtet spielte ihr Kopf die ganze Szene auf dem Schulhof nochmal ab.  
 

Diese ekeligen Kerle, die unangenehmen Berührungen, sie musste sich schütteln und verteilte dabei ein wenig ihres Heißgetränks auf der Sporthose des Älteren und zuckte bei dem leichten Schmerz. Stumm beobachtete Craig die junge Frau auf seinem Bett von seinem Schreibtisch aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Normalerweise saßen die Frauen die bei ihm waren nicht so auf seinem Bett, mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand obwohl es schon fast 21 Uhr war.  
 

„Tweek, du solltest die Kerle anzeigen. Mal davon abgesehen dass sie dir wohl möglich nochmal auflauern könnten weißt du nicht, ob das nicht auch noch anderen Frauen passieren könnte“, sein Blick ruhte auf ihr, er konnte erkennen wie der Körper der Jüngeren anfing unregelmäßig zu zittern.  
 

„Ich w-weiß.“  
 

**TBC**


End file.
